May Roses in Cold December
by Yhu
Summary: -slash- FINISHED- Danger, sex, lust, bad poetry, and passion... Is there a chance for true love when so much is at stake? An unconventional story.
1. Chapter 1

May Roses in Cold December  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, bad poetry and a rather odd unconventional romance up ahead!   
  
Pairing: Jericho/Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Poetry. No one had ever written him poetry before. Granted, it probably wasn't the best poetry he had ever read before, but it was about him, and that's all that mattered. Alright, so having it come from some one who was so careful never to lead you on to whom the sender happened to be was just a tad bit creepy in Chris Jericho's book, but beggers can't be choosers.   
  
The first one came about a month and a half ago. He had just finished with his match, heading off to the locker room. He found it there, tapped to the inside of his locker in a purple envelope with his name so perfectly penned in silver ink. His mind was a blur of possibilities and questions, making him sit down on the bench before he recieved a head rush. Gingerly, he opened it up, taking out the dark piece of paper that lay inside.  
  
  
  
Your eyes were so stormy tonight,  
  
Bright blazing and blue,  
  
So full of emotion,  
  
So full of passion.   
  
Long have I watched you from far away,  
  
Seeing you grow,  
  
Watching you improve.  
  
You're something amazing Christopher,   
  
One of the best.  
  
I don't understand what I feel inside for you,   
  
It's growing out of control.  
  
I had to send you this note,  
  
Telling you a little about how I feel.  
  
One day I may show my self,  
  
Maybe, when the time is right.  
  
But for now I shall remain forever in the shadows,  
  
Watching from afar.  
  
  
  
When Chris had read that letter his heart began to pound so loudly, he was sure he was going to pass out. It confused him a little, the writting was distinctly male, and very mature in how well penned it was. It was from a man, someone from the locker room obviously. So... one of the guys had a thing for him. It wasn't like the first time this had happened, nor would it be the last. Chris looked around a little, then crushed the note to his chest happily.   
  
Guys began to flood into the locker room as he quickly shoved the letter into his bag before anyone could notice.   
  
~  
  
The next night after RAW, he tore apart his locker looking for another. But sadly, the next poem didn't come untill nearly more than a month later, and arrived at his hotel room. He was sharing a room with Jay at the time, and the other blonde happened across the dark purple envelope.  
  
Chris was in the shower at the moment, relaxing after a live show. Jay toyed with the idea of letting the letter be, seeing as how it was not adressed to Jay or to Christian. But then again, it was adressed to Chris, and smelt beautifully like rich, expensive cologne. He slid his nail along the flap of the envelope opening it up. He carefully unfolded the paper, sniffing it a little, then rubbing it on his wrists to see if he could get the scent on himself. He rested up against the back of the bed reading the text.   
  
  
  
Dearest christopher,   
  
I missed writing you these,  
  
I missed the smile and surprise on your face from the first one,  
  
How seeing the expression would have given me up most pleasure.  
  
I saw you today,  
  
Down the hall,  
  
In the ring,   
  
The locker room,  
  
Everywhere I see you yet you think nothing of it,  
  
You're probably guessing right now whom I may be,  
  
And you have no idea.   
  
Jay stopped reading then and nodded agreement. He really did have no idea.   
  
I'd like to keep it that way,   
  
Playing in my mind I keep reminding myself,  
  
That you would find me terrible,   
  
Even though you do know me.  
  
So I shall keep writing to you,  
  
Watching you,  
  
Loving you,  
  
But always and always keeping you at bay.  
  
  
  
Jay wrinkled his face slightly. The poem didn't even ryhme. And in his mind if you can't write a poem that ryhmes, then you shouldn't bother trying... However, it really peaked his interest that some one was virtually stalking one of his dearest friends. The shower turned off, causing Jay to panic. Chris coming into to the room and finding him with something he shouldn't just wouldn't do. He sealed the poem back into the envelope, and placed it by the door. He popped his head phones on and pretended not to notice the envelope on the floor.   
  
Chris came out around five minutes later in a pair of loose jeans. "Hey Jay..." He started over, shaking his foot. "Jay! You awake? Huh... Guess not." He sighed gently going over to shut off Jay's discman and remove his headphones for him. he noticed the letter laying so prone in the open on the floor, and snatched it up. He went over to his bed, opening it with out hesitation. He read it, tears spilling down his face uncontrollably. He knew in his mind he would never turn this person--whomever they are-- away.  
  
A/N: What do you guys think? Ya like so far? Sorry bout the bad poetry, don't hurt me too hard on that 


	2. Chapter 2

May Roses in Cold December  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, bad poetry and a rather odd unconventional romance up ahead!   
  
Pairing: Jericho/Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing!   
  
Jay frowned slightly as he heard the snifflings coming from Chris. He didn't understand the attraction to ridiculas poetry (which didn't even ryhme...) and being stalked. It just didn't make any sense to him what so ever. Hell, if Chris wanted some one to love him so bad, why didn't he just ask? Jay was more than willing to give him a good time. He just wasn't willing to love him. He wouldn't go that far. At least not yet. He gave a small sigh and looked over at the clock. It was flashing midnight-- and maybe twenty or so minutes later, Chris's tears had stopped, the sounds of sleep filling the air.   
  
~  
  
It wasn't until after the latest pay-per-view that Chris recieved another poem. He had become so distraught, so forlorn, yet he continued to cling to his hope that this man would at least write once more. He trudged into the locker room with Jay, shuffling his feet. How he HATED working with Trish. The woman was a bitch.   
  
That's when he saw him. Chris's eyes widdened. It was Hunter holding up one of the envelopes laughing loudly with the other members of Evolution. "What kind of freak writes this kind of crap?"  
  
"I don't know Hunt, but it is pretty bad." Randy said laughing. "Poor Chris, he must feel so embaressed getting this dribble."  
  
"Knowing him, he probably likes it. Must be an ego boost for him." Dave remarked as he stood up. "I'd really like to meet the sicko who writes those."  
  
The four of them stood up, Hunter putting the letter back inside the locker. "Come on guys, bars are opened by now in this cruddy town." With out hesitation, they were gone.   
  
Chris was shaking with humilation. Of all the people and factions to see one of the poems, it had to be Evolution. He went over to his locker and pulled out the envelope, blue this time instead of purple.   
  
"Hey Chris, what's that?" Jay asked playing dumb. He wanted to punch every member of Evolution he could get his hands on at the moment. What was their deal with going through Chris's stuff anyways? And reading his personal mail too?   
  
"Um, I don't know... But apparently it's a damn funny read to them." Chris muttered making a motion to the door where Evolution had just taken. "God damn it, what's so fucking funny about some one liking me?"  
  
Jay sighed a little putting his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, they're just jerks. Don't listen to im'. They're probably just jealous that some one takes the time to make you feel good and not them."  
  
He smiled a little, tracing the writting on the envelope with his index finger. "Guess you're right. Would you mind if I..."  
  
"No no, go ahead. I'll go grab us some drinks." Jay said exiting quickly so Chris could get some time alone to read.  
  
Chris eagerly opened the letter, licking his dry lips a little as he read.  
  
  
  
With the holidays aprroaching,   
  
I watch you grow sadder,  
  
Your face falling every moment like passing snowflakes.  
  
Is it me who makes you sad?  
  
Does my poetry hurt you?  
  
When you return to your room late at night do you shed tears for me?   
  
Why Christopher?  
  
Why should you cry for me?   
  
I do not deserve those tears after what I have done.  
  
Your tears are forever lost,  
  
Lost in a river of ice,  
  
which blocks you from me.   
  
Your radiance shineing through,  
  
Melt my layers of ice,  
  
Let me feel you.  
  
  
  
So this one was a little shorter, but it was just as effective. Chills went down his spine as he read the last line over and over in his mind. This one didn't seem to fit in with the other two, which begged him to stay away. Maybe his mystery poet was finally ready to reveal himself after all this time. At least that's what he hoped...  
  
Chris left with Jay for the hotel after collecting his thoughts. Jay went to go use the shower, leaving Chris alone with his thoughts. He pulled out all three poems and started looking them over when the phone rang. He reached out grabbing it off of the reciever. "Hello?" He asked casually as he toyed with the phone cord.   
  
  
  
"Christopher?"  
  
  
  
Instantly prickles ran down his back as Chris clutched the phone in a death lock. He couldn't tell who was on the other line; for the other person was trying to disguise his voice. He knew it was his poet, no one ever called him Christopher but him. "Yes, it's me..." He whispered nervously, nibbling on his bottom lip a little.   
  
  
  
"You should buy chapstick."  
  
  
  
Puzzled, Chris asked "What? What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"I noticed when you get nervous, you bite your lips. Or you lick them. It's not a healthy habbit, Chris."  
  
  
  
"You pay attention to everything I do?"  
  
  
  
"How couldn't I? You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen before."  
  
  
  
Chris blushed hotly. "Oh come on."  
  
  
  
"No, I'm serious." The voice on the other end was so grave that Chris didn't dare try to stay anything else. "And I want to see you."  
  
  
  
"Really?" Chris pipped up. "I want to see you too..."  
  
  
  
"Good. We will meet on Christmas Eve. I will leave you a note and a small gift telling you when and where sometime before that. Goodnight..."   
  
  
  
"Go-" He started to say, but was cut off by the empty tone greeting him. Chris was shaking, he couldn't believe it. It seemed too surreal to be even possible. His poet wanted to meet him... He crawled up into bed, cuddling down into the covers and praying for Christmas Eve to come as soon as possible.  
  
~  
  
It didn't however, it went by slower than when Chris was a kid waiting for Christmas morning. Throughout the two weeks before, he kept finding single roses in his locker. He smiled happily that which each passing day he seemed to be getting more and more roses. Finally, one day before Christmas Eve, Chris found a gold tipped rose with a card attached to it.   
  
  
  
Christopher,  
  
  
  
Meet me at the Chaz Pairres tomorrow night at 7pm.  
  
  
  
From,   
  
You don't know who.  
  
  
  
Chris shivered in delight at the idea. A fancy place, a secret admirer, and romance. He hadn't been this excited in years. 


	3. Chapter 3

May Roses in Cold December  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, bad poetry and a rather odd unconventional romance up ahead!   
  
Pairing: Jericho/Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
((Don't worry I assure you it isn't Flair ^^ Thank you all for reviewing :) Oh and I apologize for any spelling mistakes you may find, I checked this chapter three times for them, but I haven't had any sleep in three days))  
  
Soon enough, it was time. Chris was at the restaurant a little early despite Jay's pleas of not going out. The weather was terrible, and it was only just beginning. But he was terrified of missing his mysterious lover and fretted about being just a second late. He was dressed nicely too, wearing black dress pants and sports coat, with a blue silk shirt partly unbuttoned underneath. His hair was pulled back loosely by a black hair band, glowing prettily in the dark atmosphere. He sighed softly as he waited.... and waited..... and waited.....   
  
His date was an hour late. Chris felt as if he were going to cry. It was snowing out, maybe something happened. ...And then again, maybe it was all some sort of cruel joke. Chris sniffed slightly, bitting down on his lip slightly as he read over the last poem again to remind himself that it wasn't.  
  
"Hey, don't do that. You'll make your lips bleed."  
  
Chris looked up shocked, and the utterly disgusted. Ric Flair. "what do you want?!" He shot at the older man.   
  
"Hey hey, back off there tiger. I was waiting for Vince to join me for dinner but he got stuck at the hotel. I saw you over here, all alone and thought 'looks like Jericho doesn't have a date on Christmas Eve, and I lost my dinner companion soo...' I thought I'd come over here and join you."   
  
It was already past 8:30, it was snowing bad, and Chris figured his date just couldn't get out of the hotel to make it. And seeing as how he did want to spend the holiday with someone he nodded. "Yea okay, just don't try to grope me or anything under the table, ya old pervert."  
  
"What makes you think I would ever want to grope you?" Ric asked as he opened the wine menu.   
  
"Because you're Ric Flair."  
  
Ric thought about it for a moment then grinned slightly. "Hey yeah, I guess you're right." He reached underneath the table and gave Chris's leg a nice long squeeze, before pulling his hand back to give him a rougish smile.   
  
Chris gave him an appalled look. "Fuck you old man!" He said blushing furiously. "What was that for?!"  
  
"FOr calling me an old pervert. I may be a pervert, but I'm not old."  
  
Chris wanted to open his mouth up to disgree, but he shut it quickly when the waiter came by with a free bottle of wine, seeing as how they were the only people there. Ric picked up the bottle, and popped the cork.   
  
"Well this is nice." He remarked filling his glass up a little, and Chris's glass up alot.  
  
The blonde eyed Flair with distrust. "Why do I get more? Trying to get me drunk, Flair?"  
  
"Nope, I just figured you'd be the type to like wine. I'm not a big fan. Come on Chris, don't you trust me?"  
  
Chris shook his head.  
  
"A little?"  
  
Another no.   
  
"A smidge?"  
  
Yet another no.   
  
"Aw come on. Oh well. I guess I'll just have gain your trust during dinner then."  
  
"Like a two hour dinner could ever change my mind about the wonderful Nature Boy." Chris grumbled.   
  
"I'm serious! Look, it's the holiday. Let us put our differences aside for one night and have a decent conversation. So, what are you doing here all dressed up for eating alone?"   
  
Chris frowned a little then gave a defeated sigh. "Oh fine Ric... But I won't tell you. That's none of your business."  
  
Ric looked at the folded up piece of paper by Chris's hand and raised an eyebrow. "Meeting your stalker for dinner?"  
  
"I said thats none of your business." He blushed hotly folding up the poem to put back in his pocket.  
  
"Hah, I thought so. But relax. I'm sure if it isn't some sort of joke, which it probably is, that this guy probably couldn't get out of the hotel to get here."  
  
Chris looked up at Flair angrily. "What makes you so sure it was a joke? Is the thought of someone loving me so hard to believe?! I bet it's one of your cronies... So help me Flair, if it turns out to be Hunter, or Dave, or Randy, I'll beat your head in!"  
  
"God damn it, Chris! You act as if this mysterious person is the last chance at love that you have. And as far as I know, it's neither of them. They all think your poet should quit while he's ahead and just ask you for a fuck."  
  
Chris calmed down a little, gulping down the glass of wine. "So you all think I'm a slut, hmm? 'Oh just ask Chris to spread his legs! He'll be happy to!' Well, it's not true. I'm not that way and you can tell them."   
  
"Oh so, then you're a prude?" Ric asked watching as Chris poured more wine into his glass. "Or maybe just a lush?"  
  
"Least I'm not old. God, I can't belive I'm letting you get to me like this."   
  
Ric gave him a triumphant look, then turned his attention back to the menu. By time the waiter came by again, he was ready to order. He smiled at the waiter, speaking fully in french. He had ordered just a small salad for himself.   
  
Chris was trying to fight looking impressed at Flair's fluent French and stared at the menu dumbfounded. It was all in French, and sadly, he didn't speak a lick of it. "Err.. Um.. I'll have uh... This one." He pointed to a very long phrase, ignoreing Flair's snickers.  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid you cannot have that. That happens to be the name of the owner."  
  
Chris sunk down low in his chair, feeling his cheeks heat up with humilation. Flair spoke to the man, in what sounded like an apology. The waiter walked away a moment later.   
  
"Hey, it's alright. I just explained that you were trying to be funny and I ordered you a chicken dish. That okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks..." Chris mumbled as he sat up straighter in his seat.  
  
"Didn't you take a language in high school or somethin'?" Flair asked as he sipped his wine.  
  
"I didn't take French, I took Italian."   
  
"Realmente? Penso che abbiate un'estremità calda." Flair answered with a cocky smirk on his face.  
  
He thought for a moment then kicked him in the shins. "That was fifteen some years ago, jack ass! I don't remember any of it!"  
  
"I had a feeling-- I just said you have a hot ass. Nothing major. Maybe you should consider taking a refresher course in a language considering some of the countries we go to. Don't need anyone taking advantage of ya or anything."  
  
Chris made a note of that. It didn't sound like such a bad idea... But then again, it came from Flair, so he must be getting pretty wasted to think anything that came from Flair's mouth to be a good idea.   
  
"Oh look your wine glass is almost empty." Ric said as he poured more wine into the glass, the liquid nearly spilling over the top.   
  
Chris picked up the glass taking a couple large gulps out of it. "You know... This wine here's pretty damn good!"  
  
"Oh yeah, judging by how fast you're downing it, it must be." Ric poured a new glass for himself, just a little bit though. He didn't want to deprive Chris of any wine... He smiled to himself, hiding it by taking a drink out of his glass. The waiter came by, dropping off the plates. "Mm." Ric said as he began fork his salad.   
  
"Is that all you're eatin'?" Chris slurred slightly. He sniffed his plate eyes shooting open. "Whoa that smells happy..."   
  
"It should, the sauce is made mostly from white wine."   
  
"I think you're doing this on... purpose..." Chris mummbled, trying to shake the dizzy feeling he had.   
  
"Would you just eat?" Ric demanded. Chris seemed to be getting a lot more intoxicated than he had imagined he would've in such a short time. 'Must have a weak constitution for such things...' Flair thought as he watched the blonde's sloppy eating movements.   
  
"Thisisgoooooddd... I'll starts trustin ya more I guess, especially if ya can order food like this."   
  
"Good, I'm glad."   
  
Dinner continued on, Flair repeatedly refreshing Chris's wine glass with until he decided to just kill the bottle all together. By the time Jericho had finished the wine, and the dinner he was so drunk, everything Ric said was so funny and smart.  
  
"You're pretty wasted right now, aren't you?"  
  
Chris nodded, giggled, and fell to the ground in a little heap. Flair laughed walking over to him. "Alright Chris, give me your hand." In a few moments,the older man had Chris up and leaning against him dependently. He pulled out the money for dinner as he helped Chris to the door.   
  
It was blowing snow and cold, ice abundent on the side walk. Chris shivered against Ric, burrying his whole face and body into him. It was so bitter cold... So nastily cold... No cars were out on the roads, and not a single taxi anywhere to be seen. Flair sighed miserably, holding Chris to him. "I don't know if we're going to make it all the way to the hotel, Chris..."  
  
The blonde man moaned shivering violently against Flair. "Cold... So cold..."  
  
"Sh. I know."  
  
They huddled together, fighting the cold and snow. It was too freezing out to make it back to the hotel, so they stopped at the closest one they could find. "Please tell me you have a room..." Flair said as he almost fell against the conter.   
  
The man behind the desk checked the hotel roster, scanning for any open rooms. "We have one sir. A small single, with one bathroom."  
  
"That's fine, that's fine. Just give me the key."   
  
"Is your friend alright there, sir?" The man asked eyeing the shaking Chris with some concern.  
  
"Why do you think I'm trying to make you hurry, god damn it! We've been walking in the cold for maybe a half an hour!" Flair was trying to keep his cool, but it wasn't working. Chris didn't look good, maybe the cold was just a little too much from the younger man. "Please give me the key!"  
  
"...Third room on the left, first floor, sir."   
  
Flair gave the man a greatful look as he helped Chris walk to the elevator, and then to the room. With a little bit of doing, he had the door open. It was small, just a single, with one bed. He started over to it, helping Chris lay down. Chris began to fight him however when Ric started to take off his coat, and other outer wear. "Damn it Chris, hold still! I'm just getting your wet things off. No need to be sick and have a hangover tomorrow."  
  
When he had finished Chris fell back on the bed, looking up tp Flair with glossy eyes. "You got me drunk so's you can molest me..."  
  
"Well, yeah. That was the main idea..." Ric said looking down at the lovely blonde dish he had spread out before him. "But I... I can't."  
  
"No? How come?"  
  
Flair ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know. I honestly don't. Maybe I feel bad for you. God, you must be so lonely as to be so crushed after your mystery date didn't show up. I guess the last thing you need is to have a one night stand with a silver fox like me, huh."  
  
Chris turned on his side, even though he was drunk he still didn't want Ric to see him cry. "I... I jus' want some one to love me... Me, not my body, me! My poet loves me, he loves me, he loves me... No one can love me like him. But I guess not even he loves me cuz he didn't come tonight... It probably is some stupid joke. A stupid joke for a stupid blonde."  
  
Oh fuck, he's crying... Ric thought miserably. He placed a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Chris you're drunk and you're not stupid so please, just calm down..."   
  
"You don't think I'm stupid, Ric?" Chris asked with big eyes, tears streaming down his face as they soaked the cheap bedding.  
  
Ric nodded as he took a tissue to whipe away the tears on his face. "Of course I don't. I think you're a cocky, self centered brat. But even cocky, self centered brats don't deserve to be this torn up inside. I'll tell you what, I'll help you find your poet."  
  
"Y-Ya will, Flair?"   
  
Ric sighed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, Merry Christmas."  
  
Chris smiled drunkenly at him, closing his eyes. "Thank you..."  
  
The older man watched him for a while, covering him up with a blanket from the base of the board. He got up and walked ovr to the window, watching the snow fall down silently, wondering what the hell he had just agreed to and when he had become such a sap. 


	4. Chapter 4

May Roses in Cold December  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, bad poetry and a rather odd unconventional romance up ahead!   
  
Pairing: Jericho/Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
A/N: As always, thank you all for reviewing. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much.))  
  
~  
  
The next morning Chris woke up after a very restful sleep--with the most despicable of all hangovers. He moaned loudly enough to rouse Ric whom was sleeping on the small couch not too far away from the bed. "Oh my god I hate your friggen guts."   
  
Ric looked over to Chris, the blonde man clutching his head and whimpering in pain. He smiled to himself glad he was out of the way of vomiting distance. "Oh? You hate me? Is it my fault you're a wino?"  
  
"You were trying to get me drunk last night!" Chris shot as he staggered up to his feet for the bathroom. "Old perv... You were probably trying to molest me or something when I was incapacitated..." He muttered. "...You didn't did you?"  
  
Ric sighed and shook his head. "Chris... Honestly. Does it look like you've been assaulted? Your clothes are still on aren't they? Why don't you go vomit or something while I call the hotel to tell everyone that we're alright."  
  
"Fuck you." He mumbled and shut the door. He didn't have to retch, at least not yet. He normally took hangovers pretty well, telling himself that he'd be much better after taking a shower. Chris discarded his clothing, entering the tub. He did feel much better with the warm water soothing his headache, taking the chill off him.   
  
"So... How many of the guys have crushes on you?" Flair asked as he walked right into the bathroom to root around in the pockets of the pair of pants on the ground, making Chris wish that he put the lock on the door. "It's got to be a guy judging by the penmenship on these poems." He said glancing over them a few times after puling them out of Chris's pockets.  
  
"Hey! Get the hell out of here!" He shouted opening the shower curtain.   
  
Flair let out a low whistle. "No wonder why they want ya."  
  
Chris chucked a bar of soap at him, which Ric dodged easily with a smirk on his face. He shut the shower curtain over and stared at the wall, blush creeping across his face at his stupidity.   
  
"I suppose you don't remember, but last night as you were bawling your eyes out, I promised I'd help you find your mystery lover. And I want to get this over pretty damn quickly too. Frankly, I have better things to do then seek out some love sick fool."  
  
Sliding down into the tub, Chris ran a hand threw his hair in thought as he pondered over Ric's earlier question. "Well... I'm not sure 'bout Jay."  
  
"Reso?"  
  
"Yeah. I think he has a crush on me... Though I know for a fact he didn't write me those poems. He hates poetry, and I know that if he was gonna write me any, he'd make sure it would ryhme. Hum... Possibly Rob, and I know I'm asking for a lot but I kinda wish it was..."  
  
"Does the king of bling-bling got a crush?" Ric asked amused as he went over the poems.   
  
"No! ... Well, I won't tell you now, ass wipe!"  
  
Ric shrugged his shoulders. "Okay... Then I'll just have to start naming names. Hunter."  
  
"Ew, no."  
  
"Dave, Randy, Adam, Matt, or J.R.?"  
  
"No, no, no, no, and what the hell do you take me for?! You just wish I had an old man fetish because you want to get laid."  
  
"I can dream, can't I?"  
  
Chris stuck his tongue out and flicked him off. "Just make sure I'm out of those ones!"  
  
"Sure I'll make special note to do just that. Hmm... Running out names here... OH! How about... Shawn Michaels?"  
  
Silence. Chris finally spoke a minute or so later. "...No... No, it's not Shawn."  
  
"It's Shawn! Hah hah hah... Shawn Michaels... Could you be anymore obvious? I bet you're blushing in there too."   
  
Chris shifted around uncomfortably in the tub, wishing Ric wasn't such a damn good guesser. "Let's get back to the poems, shall we?!"  
  
"Oh fine. Well, I hate to break this to you, but it ain't Shawn. Not his style. If he liked you, he would have told you by now. And it's not anyone in the Evolution faction either so you can relax in there about that too. Of all the people listed, it maybe Rob. I've never seen his hand writing, and I have no idea if he swings both ways or not. The WWE Holiday party is today so... When you're there try to do seduce him or something."  
  
"Seduce him?! What do you take me for, some kind of slut? And I'd rather not try to seduce Rob, he's kind of ugly. He's got a weird head."   
  
"Weird head or not, he may just be your stalker so... Be prepared to find out. Now, get your pruney ass out of there, get redressed, and we'll get out of here. Maybe you can catch Michaels under the mistle toe..." Ric sang as he dodged another bar of soap.   
  
~  
  
Ric followed Chris back up to his hotel room he shared with Jay. To Jay's astonishment Ric walked in with Chris, the last two people he'd ever expect to go anywhere, nor walk in the room (quite civilly too) together. "Hey, what the hell is Flair doin' here Chris?!"  
  
"I'm helping him find his poet, Reso. Relax." Ric said flopping down into an armchair. He watched as Chris took some clothes into the bathroom to get dressed, before he turned his full attention to Jay. "I know you got a thing for Chris, but if you have information that'll help you'd better not be holding out on us." He said quietly.  
  
"No, I don't know anything." Jay muttered.  
  
"Good. Because if you saw the way this whole ordeal is effecting him like I did last night, you'd understand why I'm helping at all." Ric said as Jay nodded. Jay may not have seen Chris acting heartbroken the night before but he did know his best friend better than anyone.   
  
Chris walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a tee shirt with his hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. Jay smiled at him but Ric frowned.   
  
"Chris, what the hell is that? Jeans and a tee shirt? How very, VERY seductive." Flair said sarcastically as he went over to Chris's suitcase to start tearing through it. "Where are those silver pants you sometimes wear on Raw?! Ah... Here they are.. And these... And oh! make sure this can be pretty visible too." Ric chucked the pants, a button down white shirt, and purple thong-- an early Christmas gag gift from Jay.  
  
Jay frowned and shot Ric a dirty look. "He looked fine, Flair."  
  
"Yeah, and he'll look better in a moment."  
  
Chris came out a few minutes later in the clinging silver pants and button down shirt--fully buttoned of course. Ric sighed shaking his head. He went over to Chris and unbuttoned his shirt all the way, tieing the ends of it above his navel. He pulled the band out of his hair, then reached into his pants, pulling the thong up a little. Chris frowned. "Oh great thanks. Now I'm cold."  
  
"Quit your complaining." Ric said as he shoved a santa hat down on Chris's head. "Well, what do you think?" He asked looking over to Jay.  
  
Jay licked at his lips grinning. He liked it when Chris dressed in clothes which accentuated his nice curves, skin tone... And those pants... He'd be staring at his ass the whole time at the party. "Ho ho ho."   
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess. Let's go party."   
  
Flair glanced at his watch. "Hmm. I'll meet you two downstairs. I've got to go see Hunter." He waved good bye to them and started down the hallway. He too had to get ready for the party. But first he had to talk to Hunter about Chris's poet. Maybe he knew something. And it wasn't as if he was betraying Chris's confidence considering he never said to keep it a secret. He took the elevator to the top floor, which suites were reserved for the current World Heavy Weight Champion, Vince and his family, and a few of the other high ranking officials in the WWE. Ric, of course, got a VIP suite somewhere along the floor too. He turned the corner, whistling softly.  
  
"So how's that plan coming?"   
  
Ric stopped walking, hearing voices coming from further ahead down the hallway. He crept outside the slightly opened door, recognizing one voice as Vince's.  
  
"Oh pretty good, pretty good... I'm gonna have him in the sack in no time. I think I've actually got him believing that someone really loves him. It's going to be a scream when he figures it out that it was all just a joke. I mean, come on... Who the hell would willing love Chris Jericho? All the guy is good for is a good fuck."   
  
"Gee Eric, looks like I'm going to have to give you that raise. To tell you the honest truth I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off. Especially in the time that you did." Vince laughed. "Wow, he must be pretty easy to fool."  
  
Ric's mouth went a gape. So it was all just a joke... There was no love sick poet... Just a horny fool, and an old bastard at work. He felt sick to his stomach as he thought of Chris's heart wrenching words came flooding back to him from yesterday night.  
  
'I... I jus' want some one to love me... Me, not my body, me! My poet loves me, he loves me, he loves me... No one can love me like him.'  
  
'Fuck.' Ric thought as heard the cruel laughter coming from the other room. He clenched his fists tightly, finger nails so deeply digging into his skin that blood started to form around the crescent shaped marks. 'And just what the hell am I supposed to do now?' 


	5. Chapter 5

May Roses in Cold December  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, bad poetry and a rather odd unconventional romance up ahead!   
  
Pairing: Jericho/Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
A/N: As always, thank you all for reviewing. :) You guys are great! And I promise that next chapter there will be something to make this into an R rated story :P))  
  
~  
  
Ric growled slightly. He couldn't just let Vince and Bischoff take advantage of someone like Chris. Maybe if he hadn't spent the time he did with him, perhaps he would've joined. But since he did, and learned that hell, even Chris deserved someone to treat him nice. "God fucking damn it! What the hell are you bastards thinking anyway? You can't just mess with someone's emotions like that! You could really hurt someone! It's not some stupid storyline!" Flair shouted as he stormed into the room, more angry than he had been in a long time.   
  
Vince blinked in surprise as Ric came barging in on their private conversation like he did. "Ric... Have you grown a conscience of sorts?"  
  
Eric narrowed his beady eyes at Flair. "What business is it of yours anyway? You've got no right to be in this conversation!"  
  
"God damn it, it is my business when a friend of mine is the butt of a joke devised by some stupid jackasses!"  
  
"Ric, Eric calm down. There is no reason to over react like this." Vince said as he stood up from the bed to walk over to their uninvited guest. "But Eric is right Ric, you've got no right to be in the conversation at all. Get out now and if I hear that you've spoken one word to Chris I will have you fired with out haste." He hissed dangerously in Ric's face.  
  
Flair narrowed his eyes and bore right back into Vince's cold stare. He was not afraid of such a threat, there was no way that Vince could ever get away with firing him. "Gee Vince, that's a pretty bold statement to make. Do you know how fuckin' hard it would be to fire me? What the fans would do and everything? And you know that if you do fire me, you're pretty much screwed over."   
  
Vince frowned and backed up. He smiled a wicked smile, crossing his arms. "Hell, I suppose you're right. I guess I can't fire you all that easily now can I? But... I can however fire Chris with out too much of a problem now, can't I?"  
  
Ric paled a little. He hadn't considered that Vince would go so far as to fire Chris, but then again he wasn't all that surprised either.   
  
"Don't know what to say now, do you?" Eric said with a smirk. "You can't win this Flair, you're up against a brick wall with no where else to go."  
  
"...Do you always have to be so freaking corny?" Ric asked shooting a glare to Bischoff, resisting every urge within his being to prevent himself from strangling him.  
  
Bischoff sneered at him, looking over toward Vince.  
  
"So Ric, that's the deal... You're stuck. Chris goes if you tell him about our little plan. Now, won't you do us all a great big favor and leave?" Vince asked shoving him out the door. "And by the way, have a nice Christmas!" The door was then slammed in his face, leaving Ric with a whole lot of answers but with no chance of solving the problem.  
  
~  
  
Downstairs, Chris and Jay had been mostly keeping to themselves in the back of hotel's entertainment room. Chris sighed a little, staring down into the murky depths of his wine. "I suppose I should go prod Rob for answers..."  
  
"You could do that... Or you could forget all this poetry bull shit and go out with me." Jay casually suggested as he finished off the drink.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes and sat his untouched drink on a table. "Jay it would never work out. You're too much of a best friend to be my lover too."   
  
Jay frowned at that, but guessed it was true. If he lost Chris's companionship he didn't know what he would do. "Suppose you're right... Oh look, there's Rob. Go to work!" He commanded pushing Chris toward the middle of the room. He watched the the two talking, leaning against the table to watch them. All seemed to be going quite well he noted, as he watched the two talk. Soon enough, Chris was leading Rob away toward a room down the hallway. Jay quirked an eyebrow at that but figured he wouldn't try to even assume at what they were doing.   
  
About five minutes later, a frantic looking Ric came rushing through the crowd of people. Jay blinked slightly at the expression on his face and waved him over. "Hey Flair, what's going on man? You look like a bat out of hell!"  
  
"There is absolutely no time to explain! Where the hell is Chris?!" He asked smoothing down his fly away white hair.   
  
"He went with Rob down that hallway about maybe five, six minutes ago." Jay indicated to said hallway with a casual point. "Don't know what they were up to though."   
  
Flair didn't answer him as he went racing toward the hallway. He came across one door which he instantly flung open to quite a site which was happening in the closet.  
  
Rob had his hand fully down the back of Chris's pants, his face stuffed into his neck. Chris was trying hard to not look well... disgusted as he was mauled by one he viewed with little compassion or tolerated.   
  
"Relax it's not him!" Ric yelled as he pulled Chris from Rob and re shut the door. "We were all wrong about everything Chris!"   
  
"What?? What are you talking about?! Ric, what's going on you look all flushed... And if it's not Rob then big deal! There's still plenty of guys in the locker room whom it could be- Right?"  
  
Chris's face was so damn full of hope that it nearly broke Ric's heart in two. He chewed on his bottom lip, it was eating him up inside knowing what he had just found out. "Yeah, yeah I guess..."   
  
"Alright, I'm going to get back to the party." Chris said with a smile as he started for banquet room again.   
  
"Wait!" Flair reached out and grabbed Chris's wrist. "Don't you dare go near Bischoff. He's got something planned in that idiot brain of his-- Watch out."  
  
Chris gave Ric an odd looked and then shrugged. "Yeah okay, not a problem. I don't like to talk to that creep anyway."   
  
Ric nodded releasing Chris's wrist, watching him walk away. He looked toward the closet door, opening it a little. "Sorry Rob. Can't win im' all I guess." And closed it over again. He too started for the party, but knew there was no way he could ever get to enjoy himself baring the heavy burden that he now had. He couldn't very well tell Chris with out the chance of him being fired-- He just couldn't have that. He honestly liked the younger man, he had a good sense of humor, and yes-- even though he was brat sometimes his nice ass made up for it. And that was something Ric happened to look at quite a bit when Chris wasn't looking. It would be a shame to see him fired at the prime of his career and all for the folly of two sick men.   
  
Sudden thoughts of what could happen to Chris flooded into his mind at such a pace that Ric had to sit down. Images of Eric trying to force Chris to do unspeakable acts for job security, breaking his heart when he found out that no one truly did love him, fresh tears racing down that pretty face of his... And he couldn't do anything about it. He was completely powerless to stop-  
  
"Hey Ric! Why so glum?"  
  
Oh great, Randy. Flair thought as he forced a smile. Of all the people he didn't want to deal with at the moment it was him. Sure he loved the kid, but that was just it, he was a kid. How could he know the dark side of power yet at his young age? "Hey Randy. Just a case of the holiday blues I guess."   
  
Randy nodded and gave a slight shrug. "Yeah-- I noticed a lot of people were down this year. Well anyway, Merry Christmas!" He said handing Ric a small package.  
  
"Gee thanks Randy but you didn't have to." Flair smiled and though he did feel a little better upon getting a gift, it was doing nothing to ebb away the massive block on his shoulders. 'Why couldn't you have written those damn poems?' Ric thought as he opened up the small gift. It was a leather bull head tie... Ric had always wanted one, even though he definitely wasn't the cowboy type. "Wow Randy thanks..."  
  
"You're welcome. I picked it up when I was visiting family down in Texas over the summer."  
  
Texas... Something flashed inside Ric's mind, as if the answer to all his problems had come in three simple letters... HBK! "I know this is a little off topic but have you seen Michaels around here anywhere?"  
  
Randy shook his head. "No. I think he went back to San Antonio early to spend more time with his relatives. Why?"   
  
Ric cursed inwardly. "Shit. Oh well. Say... Randy... Will you do me a big favor?"   
  
The younger man nodded. Of course Ric, what is it?"  
  
"Watch Chris. If you see Bischoff come anywhere near him, do what ever it takes to keep them separated."   
  
"Um, okay.. I can do that but..."  
  
"Don't ask, I know it's weird but it's important. I promise I'll explain everything okay?"  
  
"As long as you'll explain, then- Hey! Where are you off to now?"  
  
"To talk to Chris!" He called leaving a very perplexed Randy by himself. Flair had found Chris amidst a small group of men, which included Shannon, Matt, Jay, and Adam whom had flown up to spend Christmas with his friends. "Sorry, need to speak to Chris for a moment." He said pulling Chris over to the side.   
  
Chris looked at Ric oddly. "What's up? ...Ya know this is a party, you should lighten up a little! Have some fun before we have to go back to work."  
  
Ric gave Chris a deadly look. 'Lighten up? LIGHTEN UP? Let's see how chipper he could be knowing he's the butt of some damn joke...' "Hah hah, yeah. I suppose I should huh? I'll try to keep that in mind. Now uh... Chris... I have to know... Your feelings for Shawn-- What exactly are they?"  
  
The younger man shifted a little at that question, wondering what kind of question that was to ask someone, but decided to just ignore that. "Alright... I... I really like... love him. I wish that he was my poet, but I guess theres no chance of that huh?" He said running a hand through his blonde mane. Though his face held a smile, it was a sad one. "Oh well. Tough luck."  
  
Ric gave a heavy sigh. "You like him that much, don't you?"  
  
Chris gave a slight nod, looking toward the wall. "Always did..."  
  
"And there's no chance of you and me?"  
  
Chris gave him a disgusted look. "NO! Ew Ric you're twenty something years older than me! And even if you tried-- it would be gone."   
  
"Just makin' sure. I'm going to be gone for a little while. Have a good rest of the vacation-- Oh and by the way..." He rummaged around his pocket and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe and held it over his head, raising his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh, cute Ric."   
  
"Come on, you know the rules. Gotta kiss me. It's the law."   
  
He grumbled something that sounded like 'old pervert' and leaned in very hestitantly, shutting his eyes. Most of the people turned around in wonder and amazement that Chris was actually willing to kiss Ric under the mistletoe. And to Chris's astonishment he was grabbed, dipped, frenched, and dropped to the ground with a thud when all he was expecting was a small peck.   
  
"WOO!" Ric shouted doing a small dance toward the door, while the others started clapping and cheering him on. So maybe it was a little dirty and underhanded to pull that, but hell, he couldn't help be himself. And besides, he needed a little something to keep him amused on the long plane ride to San Antonio. 


	6. Chapter 6

May Roses in Cold December  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: R for sex  
  
Warnings: Slash, bad poetry and a rather odd unconventional romance up ahead!   
  
Pairing: Jericho/Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
A/N: Guys I really appreciate the reviews you've left me, you make the story worth the writing. I hope ya'll like this chapter too :) ))  
  
~  
  
Jay would have loved for it to be him who got to Chris first but sadly he wasn't. Eddie Guererro had been standing just a few feet away.   
  
"Hey Mama Cita, you okay there?" He asked as he lifted Chris easily off the ground. "Whoa, you're looking hot tonight! Feliz Navid to me, I must have been good this year!"  
  
"Eddie..." Chris began hotly as he blushed slightly.   
  
"Noo... Don't 'Eddie' me, Chris. Why didn't you say you had a thing for older men?! I'm older and not wrinkly, so come on Mama Cita! Hop on the Latino heat!"  
  
"EDDIE!" Chris shouted now fully red in the face. Eddie never failed to get to him.  
  
Eric had come down to the party accompanied by Vince. While the older went off toward the bar, Eric gravitated over to Chris. It was time to start putting his plan in motion. He had to be careful now that Ric knew of his plot to get what he always wanted out of Chris. He couldn't risk any interference. But it looked like he was about to get some with Eddie currently in the way. "What's going on here?" He asked eyeing Chris with a small smirk.  
  
Chris frowned at the sudden intrusion of Eric, being reminded of what Ric had warned him of earlier. "I.... was just about to ask Eddie to dance." He said quickly tugging Eddie out on to the floor. When they were pretty much engulfed by the other dancers on the floor, he eyed Eddie with unease. "I swear it Eddie, if your hand goes so much as an inch from my waist I will cut it off."   
  
"Perfect gentleman." Eddie grinned spinning Chris around all the way around. He started grinding against Chris's perfect backside, sliding his hands down his waist, slipping his fingers beneath the material of his slightly exposed thong.  
  
Chris fidgeted, trying to pull away. "Fuck Eddie, how the hell is this dancing?!"  
  
"It's creative dirty dancing." Eddie purred into Chris's ear. He knew Chris wanted this, after all who didn't?   
  
"The hell it is!" Chris yelped feeling one of Eddie's hand travel down to his buttocks. "And what did I say about going below the waist!?"  
  
"Hey, is it my fault that you didn't specify which hand couldn't go below the equator?"   
  
Chris whirled around, slapping Eddie hard enough across the face to leave a nice red hand print across the skin.  
  
Eric had had about enough watching Eddie grope Chris in public. Damn, didn't the man have any sense of shame? "Alright alright alright, that's enough!" He growled separating the two. "What are you doing you pervert?! Groping Chris right in public when he didn't want your attentions at all! You should be ashamed of yourself! Don't you know how to be a gentleman for shit's shake?!"  
  
Chris's eyes shot open at that. There was no way... Bischoff complaining about not being a gentleman? Something was definitely up here... Heeding Flair's words of wisdom once more he moved over to Eddie again, seeing as how he was the lesser of two evils at the moment. "No Eric it's more than okay! I was just about to give this big handsome Latino a kiss-"  
  
"Really Mama Cita?!"  
  
"...You bet!" Chris said half heartedly. He didn't have much time to think after that, for he was being dipped again, with another person's tongue shoved down his throat. What was this one? Tongue number 3? All of them were unwanted to make matters worse. He made a mental note to kill Flair the second he got back from his vacation. How dare he try and take advantage of him like that-- then again, he probably shouldn't have been too surprised. It was like Ric to turn something innocent into a chance to get his tongue in his mouth. Then again he could have been trying to get into other things so Chris considered himself lucky. Chris was beginning to notice something about Eddie... He was a damn good kisser. Chris was soon finding himself gripping to his back, closing his eyes, and just enjoying the moment. Eddie set himself back on his feet after a couple of minutes later. Chris ran a hand through his hair in disbelief as he looked to Eddie. "God, you're good."  
  
"I know. I'm really good at other things too, if you'll let me show you... Will you?" Eddie asked, bringing Chris close to him, resting his hand on his lower back.   
  
Chris looked up into Eddie's puppy dog eyes, all words failing him. He couldn't believe it. This was EDDIE of all people. A person he not only found annoying, but aggravating. He tried to tell himself 'no', but that wasn't what came out of his mouth. He wasn't even sure of what he said, but Eddie obviously did.   
  
"VIVA LA RAZA!" He cried picking up Chris carrying him over the shoulder, out the door. Eddie fumbled with the room key, tossing Chris onto the bed as soon as he got it open. He took off his shoe and sock, tying that around the door knob. "Just incase Chavo decides to come back to the room in a few hours."  
  
"Hours...? Can you honestly go for hours, Eddie?" Chris asked skeptically as he sat up on the bed.   
  
"Chris, I'm going to be very honest when I tell you this. I can go all night long." Eddie said with a serious expression on his face as he removed one of the roses from the vase on a nearby table. "I promise that I will pleasure you like no one else can." He walked over to Chris again, kissing his hand. "Ever since I laid eyes upon you Chris, I could think of nothing less. Now the only thing is... Will you let me like you said you would back there or were you just trying to get away from Bitchoff?"   
  
"Eddie I don't know..." Chris said hesitantly, feeling Eddie take his hand sitting close to him on the bed.  
  
The Latino smiled seductively at Chris, dragging the rose down the side of his face gently. "Mm. You really don't know, chico?" He whispered as he brushed the soft petals against the slightly exposed skin of Chris's chest. "I think you do. Even if you were trying to get away from him, I think I may have changed your mind..."  
  
Chris shivered letting Eddie ease him back onto the bed. What the hell was this? He couldn't believe he was just about to have a one night stand... With Eddie. WITH EDDIE. But did it matter? He was so lonely... And having Christmas to spend with someone was something Chris just couldn't pass up. So he let Eddie ease him back on the mattress, letting him undo the knot on his shirt to let it fall open. He watched Eddie smile at him, running the rose down the lines of his exposed muscles and skin. Chris couldn't hold back a moan, though he tried to.   
  
The rose was placed aside, replaced by Eddie's hand as it trailed down Chris's torso stopping finally above the waist band of his pants. "You are so beautiful." He murmured brushing his fingers through Chris's long mane of soft hair. "So lovely..." The bed shifted a little more as Eddie climbed between the shorter man's long legs, running his palms down them. "I think I am going to take my time here."  
  
Chris tried to sit up, wondering what the hell Eddie was doing now. The dark haired man pushed him back down gently, to lower his head to Chris's stomach. He started licking and kissing each area, Chris spouting small moans every once and awhile when he felt Eddie's teeth on his skin. By time Eddie had even reached his nipples, Chris was writhing beneath him.   
  
"Not had sex in awhile, Mama Cita?" Eddie asked amusedly looking to Chris.   
  
But before he could answer, Eddie had his teeth around his nipple. He was gentle of course, not wanting to hurt Chris. But there was something about having such a hot blonde beneath you, quaking in passion that he had brought upon such a body that was first so unwilling that almost brought out a more animalistic side of him. Before he lost control and ended up hurting Chris he moved up to kiss him. His tongue plunged into that sweet mouth, tasting the wine Chris had from earlier. Chris arched up slightly gripping at the back of Eddie's tweed sport coat, pulling the man down on top of him.   
  
Eddie's hand slipped back to Chris's groin, squeezing the slowly forming hardness that he found there. He felt the body beneath him jolt.   
  
"Eddie..." Chris whined clawing at his back.  
  
Eddie took the hint, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it to the floor. He whipped Chris's own shirt down his arms and to the side. He ran his eyes over Chris's needy body, drinking in the beautiful site of him wanton and willing like he was. He started removing his own clothing which he had so foolishly neglected to do in the first place. He tossed off his silk shirt, his necklace, his watch, and glanced down with a big grin to watch Chris remove his belt for him. "You want my Latino heat baby?"  
  
"Damn it Eddie, stop being cute!" Chris groaned trying work Eddie's pants down. He was soon stopped by Eddie grabbing his wrists and pinning him down to the bed. "Please don't toy with me anymore, just fuck me..."  
  
"Sure thing, like I would deny something so good to someone so deserving..." He said kissing Chris as he tried to undo the complicated clasps and ties on his pants. "God damn it! What the hell, man! Why are you wearing such complicated pants huh?!"  
  
"To prevent creeps from getting in them." Chris said as he wiggled out of them with ease.   
  
"Does that make me a creep?" Eddie asked as he sat up on the bed. He reached over and pulled Chris down on to his lap. He felt a surge of arousal pulse through his erection, drinking in the sight of Chris in his thong, sidling his lap like he was.   
  
"No, you're annoying and persistent. But not a creep. If you were a creep, I wouldn't be sitting on you right now. And it looks like you don't mind either." He murmured squirming around at the hardness he found poking him through the material of Eddie's pants.  
  
"You make me so hot, just looking at you is enough to make me come."   
  
Chris blushed slightly, letting Eddie cover his neck in kisses and small bites. He was lifted with ease back on to the bed. Eddie may have been just a bit smaller than him, but he seemed to be damn strong... Chris's thong was gone the second he hit the mattress, wondering where Eddie got the speed to steal his clothing from with out even feeling it. Since Eddie seemed to have seduced him into bed so damn easily Chris figured he must have done this so many more times than him that it made the blonde look like a virgin.  
  
Eddie ran his eyes down the length of Chris's body, committing every detail to his memory. He smiled at Chris who returned it shakily. He spread his legs apart, toying with ring of muscle.   
  
He was pretty much intent on finger fucking Chris to an orgasam but there was something about the way the blonde moved, wiggled, and moaned around his fingers that made Eddie want to burry himself inside. Seconds went by as he viciously went about the task of removing his pants and underwear, scrambling back over to Chris. Okay, so that wasn't a suave display of taking off one's clothes that Eddie wanted to portray... Frankly he didn't care at the moment. He repositioned himself between Chris's spread legs, burrying himself to the hilt inside the warm heat. "Oh god..." He mumbled closing his eyes raking his bottom lip in an attempt to keep his mind off the immense pleasure over whelming his lower body. Hearing Chris's low throaty groan was almost enough to send him over the edge.   
  
Chris's eyes welled up with tears from being penetrated so quickly. It stung a little and Eddie was a big guy, which made him twist and try to get in a better position on his back. But when Eddie started thrusting, slow at first, then increasing his force into Chris's prostrate, he quickly forgot about any pain he was having at the moment. He screamed, cried hot tears, and panted heavily, as he was fucked so expertly down into the mattress.   
  
Eddie's body wanted to buckle beneath the pleasure. He had to stop looking at Chris, he couldn't watch that beautiful face cry and flush reacting to all his touches and thrusts. It was too much, too powerful a sight. Chris was like an angel... Something straight from the sky. Eddie came not a moment later, opening his eyes to watch Chris arch himself off the bed, eyes hazy with lust, mouth open in a cry that Eddie recognized to be his. He felt Chris's hot seed splattering over his chest about a second later. He pulled out of Chris moving up to lay beside him, his fingers tangled in his hair. "You're amazing Chris... No wonder why Ric kept putting the moves on ya..."  
  
Chris blushed hotly. "Stop being silly. Ric is just a friend who is helping me with something..."  
  
"Can I help? ...Will you let me do you more if I help, Mama Cita?"  
  
Chris hit Eddie with a pillow trying hard not to strangle him. "NO, I will not let you 'do' me more if you help... This was a one night thing."  
  
"Okay... But... what is he helping you with? Tell me!"  
  
He knew that if he didn't tell Eddie that there would be hell to pay. He was insufferable when he wanted to know about someone else's business and Chris thought it might be for the best if he just told him. "Alright, I'll tell you... Don't say anything, though... For the past few months since September, I've been getting poetry from a man I believe to be my true love. He notices everything about me... He says I can melt his icy heart, and I want to! I want to know who loves me. SO Flair I guess felt bad for me last night and agreed to help me find my mysterious poet."  
  
"... What if I told you I was the poet?"  
  
"I wouldn't believe you because you're just trying to get into my pants again after you JUST GOT oUT of them. You're so unbelievably horny Eddie, it makes my head spin sometimes... Hell, I'm just going to go back to my hotel room... You wore me out."  
  
As Chris got up to leave, Eddie snagged his wrist. " No no no! Stay in bed with me. I won't pull anything else. He smiled honestly and gave Chris some of the blankets.   
  
"Well alright..."   
  
"So where was Mr. Naitch off too in such a hurry anyway?"  
  
Chris frowned. Ric did seem in a hurry to go get some where... "No idea. Maybe he went back to the Carolinas to visit relatives or something... Oh well. Goodnight Eddie..."   
  
"G'Night Chris..." Eddie murmured turning his head to watch the snow flakes steadily float down and collect on his balcony. This was definitely one hell of a Christmas... And there was no way he was going to let Chris up with out a fight after the night they just shared. 


	7. Chapter 7

May Roses in Cold December  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, bad poetry and a rather odd unconventional romance up ahead!   
  
Pairing: Jericho/Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Flair stepped off the plane looking around. It was hot, the sun blareing down on him, making Ric wish he had prepared better for this trip. All he had with him was a suitcase with some clothes and necesities. He hadn't planned on staying in San Antonio for too long. It shouldn't take too long to convince Michaels to be madly in love with Chris. Shouldn't be so hard...  
  
He walked over to the rent-a-car counter, glancing upward at the lists of what they offered.   
  
"Can I help you sir?" The woman behind the counter asked.   
  
Ric smirked slightly, ego inflated by the kiss he had shared with Chris still. "Well there darlin', how 'bout you give me your name and number?"  
  
She frowned at him pointing to down her nameplate. "Charlene. And no thank you, I'm married. Did you want to rent a car or not? If not please just go!"   
  
"Alright, I won't bother you anymore. A fine woman like your self must keep the man of the house pretty damn well pleased... What have ya got?"  
  
Charlene blushed slightly, looking up information on the computer. "We have one pick up, one convertible, one Harly, and a few SUVs left." She took out a small piece of paper to write something on it. Ric tried to see what she was doing but with no luck.  
  
"What a choice... I'll take the motorcycle." He winked at her taking the keys and small sheet of paper that she slid across the counter to him. Ric opened up his wallet, thumbing through some of the bills. He gave the woman the full amount. "See you later, baby doll." He winked going toward the back enterance. He opened up the paper, smirking at the words written on it.  
  
554- 8765 (call me)   
  
Ric folded it up into the pocket in his suit coat. "Still got it." He grinned walking out to the parkling lot. He had always loved motorcycles-- there was no way he was going to pass up this oppertunity. He sat down on it, taking out an address book. Shawn's was in there... Hopefully he hadn't moved since then.   
  
Ric took off down the street, leaving behind the city of San Antonio. Shawn lived on the outskirts, away from the hustle. He cursed silently for not having changed into a pair of thicker pants, and gotten himself a helmet. The heat from the engine was burning at his thighs through his slacks, the dust was getting in his eyes and in his hair.  
  
He went down the narrow road, eyeing the large mansion up ahead. It was so large... FOr just one person. Ric stopped the motorcycle, pulling out the address book to check with number on the post. 'Yeah, this is the place... What the hell does Shawn need this big of a place for? He's just one guy...' He shrugged, heading for the large gates. He turned off the bike once again, heading toward the intercom on the gate post. He hit the door bell, patting himself down, causing dust clouds to rise up off of him.   
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Flair turned to the intercom, holding the speaker button down. "Hello Shawn, it's me. I've got to talk to you."  
  
"Ric? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Just let me in." Ric waited for the gates to swing open, riding inside. It took five minutes to ride up the long driveway. He parked his bike by the walk up to the front door.   
  
Shawn opened up the door for Ric, a perplexed look on his face. He had on his riding clothes, a pair of beaten up jeans and plain tight white tee shirt. Ric walked in, letting out a low whistle.   
  
"Impressive..." Ric murmured taking in the south western atmosphere. Shawn was definately a cowboy, tried and true... "I've never seen your house before."  
  
"Thanks... Do you want a drink?"   
  
"God I thought you'd never ask." Ric followed Shawn to a sitting room. He sat down in a chair, watching as he poured two small glasses of scotch.   
  
"Hope you don't mind scotch." Shawn handed him the glass, sitting down on a chair next to Ric.   
  
Ric shook his head and chugged it down. The drink would definitly help him with what he was about to say. "Shawn, I know what I'm about to say isn't exactly... uh... probably... what you don't want to hear at the moment."   
  
Shawn frowned, looking over to the older man curiously. "Well, just come out with it then!" He too took a drink.  
  
"Shawn, are you gay?"   
  
The younger man spat out his scotch in surprise as he eyed Flair with huge eyes. "What?!"  
  
"I know that was pretty blunt but I need to know. It's okay if you are. I myself am bisexual, and I know plenty of guys in the fed-"  
  
"I KNOW it's okay!! But why did you come all the way out here to San Antonio to find out my sexuality?!"  
  
"Well are you?!"  
  
Shawn went silent for a long time. He ran his hand over his ponytail, remembering the last male/male relationship he had had a few years ago. Hunter broke his heart... It hurt so badly that he hadn't had any form of relationship beside causal sex since. But there was no denying it. "Yeah..."  
  
"Alright then, we're in business! Shawn, Vince and Bischoff are at it again, playing their little mind games on unsuspecting people... I do believe you were once a victim of Vince's jokes and games too?"  
  
He frowned in rememberance... Being tricked into thinking that Vince actually did care for him, when he was so cruelly dropped for another who tickled Vince's fancy. That was a long time ago... Back when he first entered the WWE. "Who is it this time?" He asked darkly.  
  
"Chris Jericho."  
  
Shawn looked over to Ric with a surprised expression. "Jericho? Vince with Jericho? ...Well I'm not surprised, the man has a weakness for blondes."  
  
"That's partially true... Except it's not Vince this time... It's Bischoff. He started writting mushy poetry under the guise of some love sick fool to Chris in an attempt to get him in bed. They have some sort of bet going and I guess if he actually fucks Chris he gets a raise..."   
  
Shawn finished off the rest of his scotch, tilting the little bit at the bottom of the glass. "Why are you telling me all this?"   
  
"Because Chris... Chris has this thing... He loves you. Huge crush... And I was wondering if you maybe... Oh... Felt the same? Because that way, Chris wouldn't care about this poet anymore-"  
  
"I'm sorry Ric, but this little set up of yours is not going to work. I'm not interested in any relationship."  
  
"God damn it Shawn! Just because one relationship doesn't work out, doesn't mean you stop trying!" Ric stood up walking over to Shawn. He grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him. "Do you want to live the rest of your life alone in this huge house?! You're a handsome man, Shawn! Don't let the rest of your life slip by because you're too afraid to try again! Don't make my mistake! If I was your age again I'd go for it! Hell, I'm not your age and I'm still going for it."  
  
"And what makes you think I even give a shit about Chris anyway? I hate the guy! He's so damn annoying... All he thinks about is himself."  
  
"That's not true! He's changed, he really he has... I was trying to help him find this poet, I spent time with him... He's different than everyone assumes. Shawn, if you won't do it for your sake, then do it for stopping another plan by Vince..."   
  
Shawn didn't answer. He turned his head away from Ric, not wanting to look at him for he knew it was the right thing to do. if he could stop Vince or Bischoff from getting their jollies by taking advantage of trusting men and women then he knew what he had to do. But could he pretend to like Chris? Maybe if he did for a little bit, he could direct Chris to someone else.   
  
"Well? Are you going to help or not?" Ric asked slightly frustrated. This was not going how he wanted it to... Shawn was supposed to leap to his feet at the oppertunity!   
  
"Give me time to think this over." He muttered.  
  
"Time is not something we have here Shawn. You know what? Forget it. Forget I came here. Forget I tried. Infact, don't help out. Just stay here in your mansion, all alone with your memories for the rest of your life. You're a waste of time. And you wonder why I favor Hunter over you... Good bye Shawn. Have a happy new year rattling around in your house." Flair shouted turning around, storming out of Shawn's home. He went to the door, mounting the bike. He took off toward the hotel where they were scheduled to stay at for the next show, aggrivated. What the hell was wrong with Shawn? Chris was so sexy, with his beautiful long golden hair, sweet curves, and soft kissable lips. The thought of them made Ric smile to himself for a few seconds. If only he was younger... 


	8. Chapter 8

May Roses in Cold December  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, bad poetry and a rather odd unconventional romance up ahead!   
  
Pairing: Jericho/Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
It wasn't until Chris heard the loud banging on the door that he awoke. He muttered something under his breath as he put on his thong and Eddie's shirt to go answer the door. His eyes went wide as he looked at a very agrivated Chavo. It looked like he had spent the night in the hallway. Though Chavo returned the surprised look, opened his mouth to say something, decided against it, and walked away. Chris went back over to the bed and began to shake Eddie. "Eddie wake up damn it!"  
  
"No Mami, five more minutes..." He muttered and turned away.   
  
Chris groaned and felt like tearing at his hair. Eddie was impossible. "Eddie, Chavo was just here!"  
  
"...Chavito?" Eddie asked looking up at Chris with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Yes, Chavito!" Chris was annoyed now.   
  
"Oh well he understands..." The Latino said pulling on Chris's arm. He caught the blonde man off guard and knocked him back onto bed on top of Eddie. "Ready for another go, Mama Cita?"  
  
"No!" Chris shouted and got off of Eddie. "It's 8 AM! I'm hungry and I need a shower and fresh clothes-"  
  
"You look so beautiful in my shirt." Eddie took Chris's hand and kissed it, looking up to him with his dark eyes.  
  
Chris sighed slightly, pulling his hand out of Eddie's grip. "Thank you. I'll see you later Eddie." He said putting on his clothes. He tossed the other man's shirt on top of his head and started out the door.   
  
He walked back to the room he shared with Jay, opening the door and praying that the other man hadn't realized that he didn't return the previous night. Sadly though, no such luck.   
  
"CHRIS! There you are!! I was so worried about you!! You didn't come back to the room after you left with Eddie and... Wait a sec... You didn't.... with Eddie... Did you..."  
  
"Jay for christ's sake! You're not my mother!" Chris said as he blushed furiously. He pushed beside him going for the shower.  
  
Jay twirled around staring at Chris's back. "No you're not... But you're my best friend and I've always thought of you like a brother... And I got worried when you didn't come back yesterday night... I didn't even get a chance to give you the gift I got you."   
  
Chris melted a little. "I'm sorry Jay... I'm just a little ashamed of myself at the moment. I got you something too. We'll exchange gifts when I get out of the shower."  
  
The other man nodded and went over to his suitcase to pull out Chris's gift. It was something they could both enjoy on the long nights at hotel rooms. He sighed a little, just once he would have liked to been with Chris for a night but it never seemed to turn out that way.   
  
~  
  
Chris walked out of the shower a few minutes later with his wet hair done up in a loose bun. He wore a baggy turtle neck and pair of ripped up black jeans. It was cold, these clothes were warm... And who was he trying to impress really?  
  
Jay smiled at him when he walked out, tossing him his gift. "Open it!"  
  
He laughed walking over to his luggage and pulled out a Jay's gift. He was the only other person that he exhanged gifts with. He tossed his over to the other blonde as both eagerly tore open their packages. Jay had gotten a whole bunch of CDs and a new discman, and Chris got an anime DVD sampler. Jay knew that Chris loved Japan with a passion, and spent alot of his vacation time in Tokyo.   
  
"Ah! I love it Jay! Thank you! I can't wait to watch some of these..."  
  
"I can't wait to listen to these CDs... Wow you really hit the nail on the head, Chris. You ready to get out of here?"  
  
Chris looked over to Jay from the bed with a confused look on his face. "To breakfast?"  
  
Jay swung his duffle bad and picked up his suitcase. "Nah, did you forget that we have to catch a plane to San Antonio today?"  
  
"Oh fuck I did!" Chris exclaimed. Ugh, Eddie must have clouded his mind along with his better judgement last night. He tore through the room taking all of his clothes and supplies, shoving them into the bags.  
  
~  
  
The two arrived at the hotel in San Antonio seven hours later. Chris was snoreing softly on Jay's arm as he helped the smaller man into the lobby. To Jay's surprise, Flair was waiting with Randy for them.   
  
"There you are! Dump sleeping beauty off here and there's something I've got to tell you Reso." Ric said as Jay helped Chris onto the couch.   
  
"Do I get to hear it too, Ric?" Randy asked as he sat down next to Chris.   
  
"Nope, I'll tell you when we get up to the room. For now, watch Chris. We'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Randy put his arm around Chris's shoulders and nodded. "My pleasure."  
  
Jay followed Flair away from the main lobby, a perplexed expression on his face. "So what is it?" He asked looking at him with a careful, near appraising expression. Hell he couldn't stand the other man sometimes... But if this had something to do with Chris then... It was well worth his time.   
  
Ric took a deep breath and explained the situation... Everything from Chris's crush on Shawn... To Bischoff's decite.... and finally to Shawn's rejection to help. By time he had finished, Jay was seeing red.   
  
"I KNEW it!" He shouted angrily. "I knew it was some kind of joke... So what do we do?"  
  
"All I've got is a massive keep away game from Bischoff. I know it's a terrible idea but we'll have to deal with it for the time being. You're his best friend Jay, this should be easy for you. Just spend tons of time with him. Keep his mind off the poetry, and if you see one take it, hide it, then give it to me."   
  
Jay sighed. "Yeah okay, I can do that."  
  
Ric nodded. "Good, good. Let's go."   
  
As they walked back, they were greeted to the sight of Randy nearly making out with Chirs, his hands just about everywhere on the sleeping blonde.   
  
Jay was just about to break it up but Eddie beat him to it. He raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell Eddie was doing here in San Antonio. Jay figured that he was doing promotions of some kind out here and thought nothing more.   
  
"Yo homes! What the hell do you think you're doing, man?!" Eddie asked picking up Randy by the shirt pulling him up to his feet. "Getting all touchy-feely-gropy with some one who ain't your's ese?" He shook the boquet of flowers he had bought in his face as he spoke trying hard to control his temper.  
  
Randy looked down at Eddie with an odd look on his face. "What, is he your boyfriend Eddie? Dude, I'm sorry if he is. I didn't know."  
  
Flair nudged Jay in the side. "What's up with Eddie?"  
  
"Chris and Eddie slept together last night." Jay muttered casting a dark look to the floor. "He sleeps with everyone BUT me."  
  
"Join the club, Reso." Ric muttered as he went over to the three.  
  
"Well no homes, but we did make wild love last night an-"  
  
"So then he's still fair game?"  
  
Ric grabbed Randy by the back of his shirt and started pulling him toward the elevators. "He may be fair game, but you're not gettin' him either!" He shouted over Randy's protests.   
  
"Mama Cita, wake up..." Eddie said kissing Chris's hand.   
  
Jay leaned over on the back of the couch and shook his head. "Sorry Eddie, but that isn't going to work.... Watch." He turned his head to face Chris, sucked in a breath, and screamed in his ear.   
  
"AHH! What the hell is wrong with you ese?!" Eddie shouted cupping his ears.   
  
Chris however, only mumbled, falling over onto the spot where Randy had just been sitting.   
  
"See Eddie, Chris is in a heavy metal band. They're partially deaf... And Chris is just an abnormally good sleeper to boot. So nothing wakes him up until after a good night sleep. Help me get him upstairs, would ya?" Eddie nodded sweeping Chris up into his arms, taking his luggage too. Jay lead him upstairs, and opened the door.   
  
Eddie laid Chris down on the nearest bed, setting his luggage down beside him. He sat down on the side of the bed, rubbing the skin on the back of Chris's hand gently.   
  
"Are you just going to sit there and stare at him until he wakes up?!" Jay asked as he pulled off his shirt. It wasn't hot in the room, but he was after carrying two people's bags.   
  
"What, you want me to stare at you homes?!"   
  
"No, oh god never mind." Jay muttered frustratedly. There came a knock at the door catching both their attentions. "Oh don't get up from your creepy vigil!" Jay said as Eddie stood to answer. "I'll get the door." He walked over sighing, turning the knob and swinging open the door. His eyes widdened in shock, blinking as he stepped back.   
  
"Hey Jay." It was Shawn, looking sheepish holding what Jay assumed to be more flowers for Chris. "Is um... Chris in?"   
  
"I thought you weren't going to help.. That you were through with relationships... You didn't even LIKE Chris. Ric told me everything."  
  
Eddie tilted his head to the side, straining to hear the words being spoken. Unfortunately he leaned a little too far off the bed and fell flat on the ground.   
  
"What was that?" Shawn asked trying to look in the room.   
  
Jay stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind him. "Never mind that. What are you doing here, really Shawn?"  
  
"As I told you before... I'm here to see Chris... I thought about it... It's been a long time since things went bad with me and Hunter. I want to try again. But you're in my way, and so's the door so if you don't move I'll kick ya both down."  
  
Jay smiled for the first time since earlier. Shawn seemed serious about this... Maybe he did really want to be with Chris. Maybe he did want to try things out with him. Yes... This could work. "Hey, my bad. Don't let me stand in your way. But eh... Shawn... If you hurt him... I swear I will hurt you. He's the only friend I got at the moment and I hate seein' him sad."  
  
Shawn nodded and walked through the door. "Yeah Jay, no problem. I- Eddie!"  
  
"Shawn! I haven't seen you in forever man! What are you doing here bro?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Eddie was here... Is he with Chris?" He hissed to Jay as Eddie started rambling on about something in half english and half spanish like he always did.   
  
"He slept with him." Jay whispered nodding along with a smile to Eddie's story.   
  
Shawn had a brief flash of jealousy go through him for a second. He hadn't the slightest clue as to why... He was only here to pawn off Chris on someone else, and it looked like he had some one already.   
  
"Crazy times homes, crazy times... So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I was here to see Chris actually."   
  
Eddie frowned a little. "Really? See, I was here for that same reason... You brought flowers too?"  
  
"Guess I did." Shawn tossed the red roses by Eddie's boquet of white roses and fresia on the table. "So I heard you got with Chris last night?"  
  
Eddie grinned. "Oh yeah, it was great ese."  
  
"Well see, I kinda want to get with him too." 'Oh god what the hell am I doing?' Shawn thought his competitive nature kicking right in.   
  
"Really?" Eddie asked as he walked over to Shawn looking up at him, a challenging flicker in his dark eyes being returned by the taller Texan.  
  
"Yeah really."  
  
"Nothing wrong with friendly competition!" The Latino man said extending his hand, trying to be friendly.   
  
"Nope, nothing wrong with that at all! Love a good round of competition!" Shawn shook Eddie's hand, both of them starting to squeeze harder and harder... The growingly pyschotic smiles remaining on their faces as their eyes never unlocked. They probably would have kept squeezing like that, judging by the determined expressions on their faces, and the blood rushing to their cheeks. That is, until Jay came and broke it up.  
  
Jay watched as both men seperated, laughing off their little power struggle. 'Maybe... This was a mistake...' 


	9. Chapter 9

May Roses in Cold December  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: R  
  
Warnings: Slash, bad poetry and a rather odd unconventional romance up ahead!   
  
Pairing: Jericho/Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
A/N: As always, thank you all for reviewing. :) ))  
  
~  
  
It wasn't long before trouble erupted again the akward silence between Jay, Shawn and Eddie. And it was caused by Chris waking up. The small blonde yawned and stretched, looking dazedly to Eddie and Jay, wondering where the hell he was.   
  
"Mama Cita! You're awake!" Eddie cried instantly rushing for the bed. Unfortunately, Shawn was also making a mad dash for him. The two ended up colliding with each other, rolling around on the ground in a minor brawl, all pent up feelings finally coming free.   
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jay shouted in a vain attempt at trying to pull them apart. "My god, the both of you need to be smacked!"   
  
"Wha-What's going on here?!" Chris asked as he looked from Jay, to Eddie, to... Shawn. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of the older man, his cheeks turning from his normal tone to a bright shade of red. He looked like shit, and Shawn... Shawn looked like a god!   
  
Before either Eddie or Shawn could make a move on Chris, Jay stepped between them. "Hang on a minute here guys! Why don't you two go have a nice chat out in the hallway?!" He ordered shoving them both out of the room and into the hallway. He shut and locked the door, much to the displeasure of both men.   
  
Chris looked up to Jay helplessly as the other sat down on the bed next to him.   
  
"Well Chris, looks like you got two men after you now... One of them being Shawn. You must be pretty happy am I right?" He said looking to him though a little on the sad side. Chris got all the guys wanting him... Even Jay himself. And he had no one.  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"So what do you need that poet for anyway?!"   
  
"Well I guess I don't-"  
  
"NO! You don't! So why don't you go out into that hallway, and talk to them, or keep them from killing each other! Either way they both want to get to know you, Chris!"   
  
"But Jay I look like crap!" Chris protested as he felt himself being lifted off the bed and dragged over to the door. He was then shoved out into the hallway too to face the both of them in his disorientated looking state.  
  
Jay looked over to the door and sighed softly. He went to the bed and walked over to the other bed. He ran his hand over his short hair with a glance to the floor. Chris was his friend, damn it! And regardless of wether or not he was jealous, he wasn't going to let Bischoff take advantage of him. A letter slid underneath the door, and Jay guessed that Eddie, Shawn and Chris weren't in the hall anymore.   
  
He was sorely tempted to go over and rip the thing to pieces but instead he went over and opened it up.   
  
Christopher,  
  
The time is near.  
  
I wish to see you.   
  
Come to the backroom of the King Cobra night club.   
  
Midnight tonight.   
  
Okay, so it wasn't a poem this time. It doesn't matter, Chris would never see it. He crumpled it up, tossing it into a nearby waste basket, and made a choice. He'd go confront Bischoff himself. What right did Flair have to help anyway? Chris was his best friend, and practically a brother afterall...  
  
~  
  
It was muggy that night, the air smelling like rain. Jay was wearing sunglasses and a long blonde wig he had used before to impersonate Chris. He had even shaved off his gotee. He looked enough like Chris to pass off for him.   
  
The club looked pretty busy, a line stretching all the way to the back of the building. One of the bouncers smiled to him, beckoning him over. "Hey, Mr. Jericho right?"  
  
Jay smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"   
  
"Go on in." The man stepped aside to let Jay pass.   
  
Jay walked in, looking around. Cigarette smoke was abundent, billowing around people at the tables like a foggy mist. He coughed a little, waving his hand to block smoke from his face. He adjusted the wig on his head a little, frowning as he recognized some of the more undesirable people from the company giving him a looks through the smoke. Maybe they figured out that he wasn't really Chris... Or maybe they were too drunk to notice.   
  
He walked into the back of the club, and knocked on the door. Moments later the door opened. There was Bischoff, grinning. Grinning like the son of a bitch he was. "Chris, come on in..."   
  
Jay kept his head down and nodded, walking in.   
  
"Hey Chris... You look pretty sexy tonight. Guess... You must know by know when I answered the door... That I'm your poet baby! How about hug to celebrate huh?"  
  
Jay clenched his fist, punching Eric square across the jaw. "Depends on how you like to celebrate, Bischoff..." He said darkly pulling off the wig. "I know what you're planning. And if you think Chris is easy, you're wrong! He may have fallen head over heels for the poet you created, but he doesn't feel that way anymore. He's got plenty of people throwing themselves at his feet to care about what ever crap you write."   
  
Eric cracked his jaw rolling across the desk top to the otherside. "So... Flair told you, I presume, hmm?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me. The only person who doesn't know is Chris, but not that he cares about your poet anymore anyway!"  
  
Bischoff smiled and glanced down to the ground. "Well, looks like I'll have to take a different route then. See Jay, we're not playing for money now, me and Vince. I'm playing for advancement... And power... Vince raised the stakes after Flair found out. I lose, I lose my job. And Jay..." He paused pulling out a small hand gun from the desk pointing it lazily at Jay. "I don't think it would be too wise to make a run for it."  
  
Jay paled and raised up his arms. "What the hell are you going to do to me?"  
  
Eric walked around the desk, still pointing the gun at Jay. "Arms forward." When the man complied, Bischoff took a bandana from inside his leather coat, tieing Jay's wrists together. "Bend over the desk. I may not have Chris to entertain for the night, but I do have you."  
  
"Fuck you, Bischoff..." Jay whispered, his jeans yanked down around his ankles. Eric's hands roamed the back of Jay's buttocks, slipping down his cleft. Jay whimpered trying to inch away from the fingers pressing into his anus.   
  
Eric's hand grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the desk, over and over and over... Until the body beneath him passed out. 


	10. Chapter 10

May Roses in Cold December  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: R (to be safe)  
  
Warnings: Slash, bad poetry and a rather odd unconventional romance up ahead!   
  
Pairing: Jericho/Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
I love ya'll! Hey if you guys were interested, me and a few others run a slash rp site-- orginal, based on whatever you want kind of thing-- We have themed chats on Wed, Thurs, and Tues, please feel free to come and look around! ^_^ http://groups.msn.com/SchoolBoysIIAYaoiRPG))  
  
~  
  
Chris wasn't paying attention to anything that either man had said to him as he was dragged along the hallway. All that mattered was that he was in the company of the great Shawn Michaels... Who seemed pretty interested in dating him none the less!   
  
Shawn was eyeing Eddie the whole time. It seemed that the other Texan was not in the mood to just let him have Chris for the evening which was his plan. Granted, he really didn't like Chris, nor held too much of an interest in going out with the blonde. Though he had to admit, Chris was sexy... and nice to boot, which was something he had never noticed before. Not that any of that mattered. All that did, was beating Eddie at their contest.   
  
"Mama Cita, wait till you see this place... You're going to love it!"  
  
"It's the biggest fair in the whole state of Texas."  
  
A state fair sounded pretty romantic to Chris... He loved rides, games, and the like. But what was even better was Shawn and Eddie seemed to be fighting over him. That had never happened before! No one had ever shown that much interest in little ole him before... And there he was looking so slumpy too! Chris gasped looking over himself in the mirror. His hair was pulled up into a messy bun, his sweater went way down past his waist and his jeans were way too baggy. He felt like a child wearing his father's clothing. "Gimme a second guys..." Chris said breaking away from them to run to the bathroom.   
  
Flair was in there washing his hands and fixing up his slicked back mane a little. "Hey there Chris... Been traveling all day?" He asked indicating to Chris's comfy attire.   
  
"Yeah, I was..." Off went the sweater and down went the hair as he worked his fingers through the long locks. "I'm going out with Shawn and Eddie." He said straightening his Rolling Stones tee shirt a little.   
  
Ric groaned a little walking over to Chris. "And you're going like this? Dressing like some reject child-fan from a burnt out rock band ain't gunna get you anywhere."  
  
"Hey, I like the Rolling Stones!" Chris protested as Ric tugged out his tee shirt and ripped the bottom off. "God damn it Ric! This WAS my favorite tee shirt!"  
  
"Yeah, I did too." Ric ignored Chris's protests that he got when he yanked the sleeves right off of the shirt. "That's a little better... God, why do you hide that sexy little body of yours under mountains of clothing anyway?!" He asked in an agrivated manner, tieing the long piece he had torn off the end of his shirt around Chris's head, letting the ties hang off to the side. "That's better."   
  
"Yeah... You're right." Chris said looking at himself in the mirror at his refelction, placing his hand on his exposed midrif. "Ya know, you're good at this sort of thing."   
  
"Thanks." Ric grinned. "Go get im'. I'll see you later."   
  
Chris smiled at him, walking out the door. Flair sighed softly shaking his head as he tossed out Chris's sweater in the nearest garbage can. Bischoff wasn't going to win his little bet... Looks like everything was going his way. Chris was happy, Flair was happy that he was happy (even though he didn't get laid, he thought better of Chris now) and was beginning to think of Chris... well... like a son.   
  
~  
  
Sandwiched between Eddie and Shawn, Chris walked down the midway. Shawn was definately not a ride person, with his back injury-- But Eddie was more than eager to take Chris on EVERY ride in the place. Even though after twenty rides when Chris was permently dizzy, Eddie was ready for more.   
  
"Tilt-a-whirl!"  
  
"No, no tilt-a-whirl..." Chris moaned holding his head. "Eddie, you have the most energy I have ever seen..."  
  
"Thank you Mama Cita! But I'm sure you found that out on Christmas."  
  
Chris blushed to the roots of his hair, mumbling something as he rubbed the back of his head.   
  
Shawn had just about enough of watching Eddie score with Chris like he had been the whole night. He had to win over Chris's attention some how... They were walking into the game area of the fair-- Shawn's specialty... "'Cuse me, Eddie... Need to borrow Chris for a second." He said snagging Chris by the wrist as he pulled him away. He brought him over to the nearest booth, with several huge prizes hanging up. Shawn pointed up to a stuffed teddy bear, nearly as big as Chris. "You want that?"  
  
"Oh Shawn, these games are all rigged!"  
  
"I think I'll be okay." Shawn said grabbing Chris's wrists. "I want you to do something for me if I win that for you though. Can you do me a favor, Chris?" Shawn asked rubbing the skin above Chris's wrists with his thumbs, stareing him straight in the eye.   
  
Chris turned redder, nodding his head vigorusly.   
  
"I want you to kiss me. I think you can kiss me right?"  
  
Shawn's thumb brushed across Chris's bottom lip as the blonde was left agasht. "Yeah, yeah... I can kiss you Shawn, I can do it..."  
  
The Texan smirked at Chris walking over to the vendor. He like Chris like this. Cute, and at a loss for words... He always thought Chris was very attractive, but he couldn't get past the unending pluthra of crap that the other would sometimes spew out of his mouth. If there was only some way he could just keep Chris's mouth taped all the time. "Gimme three balls for a dollar." He said handing over a dollar to the man behind.   
  
Eddie scoffed. "Hah... Like he'll be able to do it. Knock over the bottles with a ball. Oh so simple yet... So impossible."  
  
Shawn ignored Eddie's comment. He had been going to this fair ever since he could remember and spent hours watching the pros at these games play. Not to mention that he was one hell of a picture back in high school. He wound up, aimed, and threw the first ball. It missed, by a mere hair's width. The second ball went over the top, and the third knocked into the stack, the milk bottles falling to the dirt floor below with a thunderous crash.   
  
"I can't believe you did it, homes! I've never seen anyone suceede in doing that before!"  
  
The vendor cursed something under his breath and pulled down one of the gigantic bears from off the ceiling, giving it to Shawn.   
  
Chris took the bear from him, it being nearly as big as him. "Shawn... This is great! I'll never be able to fit this on the plane..."   
  
"Well I'm sure you'll think of something-- Huh... It's getting a little late... Maybe we should-" Shawn said glancing to his watch.  
  
"Hang on there, ese." Eddie interupted stepping over to a game booth. "I want to try one of these for myself."  
  
And thus began one of the most intense gaming matches that state fair had ever seen. If Eddie won a prize, Shawn instantly felt the urge to win two more. If Shawn won a big prize, Eddie had to win one doubled in size. Chris watched in amazement, sitting down on the dusty ground to watch the two men. And hour had passed, both competitors now out of money but rich in stuffed animal wealth came back, dumping a horde of toys on Chris.   
  
"Dear god! How much money did you guys waste?!" Chris exclaimed looking at the huge mound with wide eyes.   
  
Shawn opened his mouth to say something, but Eddie got to it first.   
  
"Not enough Chris. Not when it comes to you." He said extending his hand to help Chris off the ground.   
  
Shawn eyed Eddie, mouthing the words 'Dirty bastard' to him as he started to gather up stuffed animals off the ground. Eddie helped, but let Shawn carry most of them back to the car.   
  
"Hey wait guys..." Chris said stopping Shawn as he got to the car. "I don't need that many stuffed animals for shit's sake!" He took a huge amount of them from Shawn, going over to a nearby family with a few young children. He gave them all to the children smiling at their praise and thank yous. Satisfied, he walked back to Eddie and Shawn.   
  
'Huh... didn't think Chris was so generous...' Shawn thought as he smiled to the smaller man. "That was nice Chris..."  
  
"You are so giving!" Eddie exclaimed clapping Chris on the back.  
  
~  
  
Shawn walked Chris back up to his room, Eddie having left to meet an old friend at a local club.   
  
"I had fun today Shawn. I never knew you were so damn good at all those games! It was inredible. Jay is gonna go nuts when he hears about all the stuff you won. He really can't do those games, you know. But then again, neither ca-"   
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Yes Shawn?"   
  
"Shut up." Shawn murmured as he pressed Chris up against his hotel door. He pressed his lips to Chris's, urging his mouth open with his tongue. The smaller man made a tiny squeak of surprise, but soon wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck, as a hand slipped up Chris's stomach. It went up to Chris's chest, cool fingers brush over the warm nipples and skin teasingly.   
  
Chris moaned loudly gripping to Shawn's shoulders as those fingers started to pinch and tug, rolling his thumb up the small nub. He was pushed up against the wall, Shawn's leg moving between Chris's, rubbing his crotch gently with his knee. "Let me open the door..!" Chris panted as he felt around in his pocket for his keys.  
  
Shawn let up, moving backward so Chris could sucessfully open the door. As soon as it was open he grabbed the blonde by the wrist throwing him over his shoulder.   
  
"Shawn, your back!" Chris protested as Shawn's hand groping his backside.   
  
"Oh trust me... I'm more than fine Chris." Alright, so this wasn't in his plan... He wasn't supposed to be doing this with Chris! He was supposed to be dumping him off like unwanted garbage on someone else (not Eddie though). This was not supposed to happen... But it had been so long, and he was more than a little arroused at the moment. He tossed Chris down on the bed and sat down on his abdomen, shoving up the ripped up shirt Chris was wearing.   
  
"Unngh! Oh Shawn!" Chris blushed.   
  
The phone rang, Shawn looked over to it. "You want me to get that..." He said looking toward the bedside table.   
  
"I'll get it-- May be Jay." Chris said picking up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Chris... It's me Jay... Listen closely..."  
  
Chris sat up a little, a look of concern appearing on his face. "What's up?"   
  
"I... I need you to come to King Cobra night club. ALONE. Some one will show you to were I am in the back... It's on Elmwood... Please... Now, Chris..."   
  
"Jay!"  
  
The sound of a dial tone echoed in Chris's ear as he placed the phone back. Jay's voice bothered him. Something was up... 


	11. Chapter 11

May Roses in Cold December  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: R for rape  
  
Warnings: Slash, bad poetry and a rather odd unconventional romance up ahead!   
  
Pairing: Jericho/Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
~  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
Chris half expected Shawn to say that, but was still surprised when those words tumbled from his mouth. For the briefest of seconds he could of sworn that Shawn was surprised himself. "No Shawn..." Chris said as he put on a light miltary jacket. "Jay probably just ran out of cash or something and he needs someone to bail him out again. No big deal."  
  
"Well alright..." Shawn hated to say it, but he was pretty damn disapointed. Here he was, looking forward to playing with Chris for a little bit, when this happens. "I'll wait for you here. When you bring him back, we'll go to my place."  
  
Chris's eyes opened wide. Shawn's house! He was getting invited to Shawn's house! "Okay!" He said trying not to sound eager as he started out the door. It was pretty brisk out-- a little on the chilly side for it being Texas-- but then again it was quite late. By time he had reached the King Cobra, his cheeks were a pretty flushed color, and his hair was all over the place. The guards gave him no trouble, stepping aside. The one even leaned over to Chris, telling him where to go in the club to find Jay.  
  
He coughed a little upon going inside, waving the smoke from his eyes. It was gross in there, and hoped he wouldn't have to spend much time here. Chris started for the back door against the end wall, gathering his wits about him to do some true smooth talking.   
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Eddie was just finishing up a cocktail at the bar when he saw a familar head of gold pass by... He wondered what the hell Chris was doing in a rough joint like The Cobra. He looked pretty mussed and worried, making Eddie pretty damn worried himself.  
  
He worked his way through the smoke and dancing bodies toward Chris. The blonde had already entered the office, the door instantly locking behind him. Eddie's heart plunged for a second. Something just wasn't right here...  
  
~  
  
"Eric?" Chris asked perplexed as he eyed the dark haired man sitting behind the desk. He let out a stream of smoke from his lips, tapping the end of the cigar into the ash tray.   
  
"Hey Chris... Don't you look sexy." He eyed the younger with an apraising look, letting his eyes roam all over Chris's sexy curves and bare mid section.  
  
"...Thanks. Have you seen Jay? He called me from here..."  
  
"Oh did he? That's interesting. You know what else is interesting Chris?"   
  
Chris didn't feel like playing Eric's stupid cat and mouse game at the moment so he sighed and shook his head no. "No, what?"  
  
"Poetry. Especially romantic poetry. But when you write it for the person, obviously it should be a surprise, correct? Hiding it in places like gym bags, and lockers, the like such as that." Eric gave Chris a smarmy grin, which only widdened with Chris's growing horror. "Incase you haven't figured it out already, I wrote those poems for you. Stuffed im' in your locker and everything."  
  
Chris stumbled back a bit, covering his mouth with his hand. "Y-You love me?"  
  
Eric walked out from behind the desk, heading over to Chris. He placed a hand on his hip, traveling downward with every second. "No Chris, I don't. And to be perfectly truthful with you, I only did it so I could get you fucked, then get a raise for it. See, you were the game. With out you, we wouldn't have bet."  
  
Tears tumbled down Chris's eyes at a quickening pace as he shoved Bischoff away. "You... You can't... You can't be my poet..."  
  
~  
  
Eddie was perfectly still, a look of the purest form of hatred broiled inside. Bischoff... Went and had the nerve to go and fuck with Chris's head like he did. For a game, a bet. Eddie's bad temper was at it's breaking point...  
  
~  
  
"Oh but I can be Chris. Did you really think that some one would care about you? I mean, really? Love you, you of all people? That's so damn funny..." Eric laughed his hand moving downward to grip Chris right between the legs. "This is what your good for."  
  
"Get your fuckin' hand off me!"  
  
The door behind them gave a mighty jolt, and snap. The hinges creaked, breaking straight off the wooden frame as the door fell to the ground. There stood Eddie, dark eyes blackened with rage. Bischoff nearly fell over with surprise at the sudden interuption of the latino man.   
  
"Eddie!" Chris exclaimed, whiping his tears away with his coat sleeve.   
  
Eddie stared at Bischoff slowly stalking toward him. "¡Usted sirve de madre al fucker! ¡Voy a matarle para lo que usted ha hecho! I'm going to mess you up, you rotten son of a bitch..."   
  
"Eddie, calm down... There's no need for this..." Bischoff stammered as he backed away. He reached for the desk, fumbling around in the drawer pulling out the same pistol he had pulled on Jay. "Stay where you are!" He shouted at Eddie pointing the barrel at him.   
  
"Do you think that gun scares me, ese?"   
  
Eddie's tone was so dead serious it made Bischoff extremely weary. He held the gun steadily-- or at least tried to. "Don't come closer Eddie... For... If you do... I may just have to shoot Chris." He said turning his attention to the blonde near he door.   
  
Eddie stopped. "You coward!"  
  
"Move to the chair."  
  
The latino man sighed sitting down, his eyes never leaving Eric.  
  
"Chris, tie Eddie down. There's a rope in the closet over there..."  
  
Chris eyed Eric, looking to him with an untrusting look. It wasn't beneath Bischoff to kill them both within a blink of an eye just to make himself look good. He did as he was told however, fearing what Eric may do to Eddie. Chris opened the door, gasping softly.   
  
Jay was tied up at the bottom, unconcious and had a huge bruise on his forhead.  
  
"JAY!" Chris cried kneeling down to his wounded friend. "Oh Jay..." He murmured touching his friend's face gently. "What happened?! What did you do, Bischoff?! Why did you this?!"  
  
"I did this so I could get you Chris. Or was that not apparent? Do you not get it when I explained to you or are you just stupid like I thought you always were. Just a dumb blonde..." He chuckled softly walking over to Chris and pulled him up by his hair. He pressed the cold barrel of the gun to his temple. "You're going to do as I say... Now get the rope. Tie Eddie up. I'm getting a little tired of your slothlyness, Chris."  
  
chris reached down and grabbed the rope by Jay's feet. He went over to Eddie, tieing his shoulders and wrists to the chair.  
  
"Thats better, Chris. Now, go over to the desk."   
  
"Bischoff I will kill you if you touch him! I will make it my goal, I will hunt you down..." Eddie hissed trying to move in the tight bindings.   
  
"Sure Eddie..." Eric said waving in dismisal as he walked over to Chris. "On the desk, on your back." He said in such a casual way that it sent shivers down Chris's back. "If you don't do exactly as I say, I will kill Jay."  
  
Chris scrambled up on the desk, laying on his back. Eric walked around and pulled out a pair of handcuff with a long chain. He cuffed Chris's wrists, looping the chain through the legs of the desk.   
  
"I want you to call me master, Chris. And only master. Not Eric, or Bischoff, or any take on either name. Understand?"  
  
"Yes master." Chris murmured as Eric lifted up his shirt.   
  
"Don't scream." He ordered as he pulled out a switchblade. He began cutting into Chris's skin, carving away gently into quivering flesh until the words 'EB'S BITCH' appeared in red bloddy letters.   
  
Chris was crying silently, not making any noise.   
  
Eddie's blood pressure soared, his eyes nearly bludging out of his head with rage. Eric smirked over at him, tisking softly before he turned back to Chris. A smack across the face. Nails raked down the chest,down to Chris's bloody stomach. Eddie was straining against the ropes so badly that he too was starting to bleed and bruise.   
  
Chris's pants were off next, his underwear. His legs were pushed up and back, his knees touching the desk. Blood was streaming down his body, getting lost in Chris's hair, staining it an odd color.   
  
Eric removed his own clothing, thrusting his hard length into Chris with out mercy. He kept going at a maddening pace, tearing Chris up inside with every movement, purposely aiming down ward and away from his prostrate to give him as much pain as he could. Finally he came, after near a half hour of torment.   
  
Eric's semen stung every fresh cut inside him. He was pulled out of, and left on the desk. "Stay. You can go after five minutes. Tell anyone of this and you're fired. Understand?"  
  
Chris gave an audible nod of the head, curling up into a small ball on the desk.   
  
"What? Yes what?" Eric asked stabbing Chris lightly in the thigh with the knife.   
  
"Master!" Chris choked.   
  
"Good." Bischoff put his pants back on, walking out of the office like nothing had happened.   
  
"Chris..." Eddie said softly after trying to keep the anger out of his voice. All he got was a choked sob. "I need you to come over and untie me, please."  
  
A few minutes later, Chris moved off the desk. He wobbled over to Eric and untied the ropes clumsily. Eddie's arms wrapped around Chris holding the shaking blonde man as he sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay Mami, it's okay... I promise... I'll make everything better again." 


	12. Chapter 12

May Roses in Cold December  
  
By: Yhu  
  
Ratings: Anywhere from Pg-13 to R.   
  
This Chapter: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Slash, bad poetry and a rather odd unconventional romance up ahead!   
  
Pairing: Jericho/Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I just want to say thank you for loving this story like you have been. This is FINAL FINAL FINAL chapter of May Roses in Cold December. Thanks for staying with this, it's been fun. I hope you'll check out my two other stories, 1971, and I'll Return to You. I have a Matt/Shannon fic I'd like to write, which would prelude to something huge.   
  
Love ya'll! :) ))  
  
~  
  
Chris woke up in a haze. He was in a hospital room, wearing a paper gown. Everything hurt so badly that he could barely breathe. He remembered what happened and instantly started to tear up. Some one had grabbed his hand, squeezing it. Chris turned his head, blinking up at Ric.   
  
The older man had such a blank expression on his face that it shocked Chris for a moment. He gave him a pained look, opening his arms to the younger man.   
  
Chris climbed off the bed into Flair's lap and started sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
Ric wrapped his arms around him tightly, stroking Chris's hair gently. He said nothing, just rocked him back and forth. He cried along, hating himself for not telling Chris, this was all his fault.   
  
About an hour later Chris calmed down, looking to Flair. "Why? Why would someone do that to me? I don't understand, Ric..."  
  
"I don't understand either... Some people are just insane, Chris. That's all you can say about them some times."  
  
Chris gave a shakey sigh as he reached over and took a tissue to whipe his nose with. "Where's Jay? And Eddie?"   
  
"Jay's okay... He has a minor concusion. They released him earlier this morning. Eddie brought you both here. He called me and spent the night by your side. I came as soon as I heard. Shawn was here this morning. Came to take Jay back to the hotel. Said he'd be back later, as soon as Jay was settled in..."  
  
"Okay... I... I want to see Eddie, Ric... He came to save me last night, I want to thank him." Chris began to tear up again, Flair whiping the tears streaming down his face.   
  
"I'm sure he'll be back. He said he had something very important to do." Ric helped Chris back into the bed, then poured him a glass of water. "They said you can go after the police come in to interview you later. Up until then, rest up. You want me to get you some of those Rolling Stones magazines you're so fanatical about?"   
  
"Yeah... And MAD too." Chris smiled up at him. "Thank you Ric."   
  
"No problem babe." Ric squeezed his hand then left for the magazine stand on the street.   
  
Chris let out a long sigh, stareing up at the ceiling. The door opened up, Chris glancing to see who had come in. "Shawn!"  
  
The older man gave him a sad little smile. He walked over to the bed sitting down on the side. "Hey..."  
  
"Hi Shawn..."  
  
Shawn let out a long sigh, casting his eyes down to the floor. "I'm so sorry... Oh god Chris, I'm sorry. I should have went with you. If I did maybe this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, oh god, I'm sorry..." He whispered to Chris kissing him on the cheek. "I never would have thought Bischoff could've... I'm going to kill the little weasel when I get my hands on him again!"  
  
Chris looked off toward the window, a distant gaze in his blue eyes. "I don't want... to talk about it."   
  
"Okay. I understand." Shawn said softly. "Guess what? Vince is going to give you two weeks paid vacation. I'm going to try to get you a month." He knew he could get Chris a whole year paid, a yacht, several man servants, and quite possibily an executive position on the board. He had Vince by the balls with the amount of dirt he had on him, and now ESPECIALLY after what had happened to Chris.   
  
"That'd be nice." Chris smiled at him then turned back to staring out the window.   
  
'This is what I wanted, for Chris to be quiet. To shut up.' Shawn thought as he watched the silent blonde. 'God damn it, this isn't what I want!' "Chris please say something. Say things like you used to. Jabber on and on about nothing, please! Your silence is killing me!"   
  
"I can't Shawn. I just can't anymore..." Chris whispered looking up to him with watery eyes. "I'm sorry..."   
  
"No it's okay Chris." Shawn murmured kissing him on the cheek again. He removed himself sitting down on the chair by the bed. "Just sleep..."  
  
~  
  
It was chrome .45 gun, complete with silencer. It was bought to protect him when he would go out to by various drugs years ago. He never used it. Not once. Not until now. It was also an illegal gun, but there was nothing llegal about what he was going to do anyway. Witnessing Chris's rape was way too much for him. Eddie's anger broiled over the top last night. Bischoff... Had to pay for it.   
  
Eddie grabbed his leather jacket and gloves, putting the gun in his holster. He adjusted the collar of his coat, walking down from the hotel room and into the street. He had heard that Eric was going down town that day, running various errands for Vince.   
  
Eddie was a walking time bomb. His eyes were so darkened with justified rage they were black. He waited out in front of a local bank-- one of the places he had heard Bischoff needed to go to. Sure enough, the dark haired man left the building not too long after Eddie had arrived.   
  
Eric looked pleased, his beedy eyes almost gleeful. Eddie breathed in sharply, breathing out through his nose slowly. If it was possible, he was even more pissed than before. He followed Bischoff down the side walk, keeping his hands in his pockets, his eyes locked on his target.  
  
What Eric had done to Chris was unspeakable. It was the last straw. Eddie loved Chris. He loved him since the moment he had seen him years ago when the man had first started out in Japan. That night, Christmas night... The time they shared, the sex they had. Chris was so beautiful, just as he had imagined. His hair, his eyes, his body, his heart, his laugh... The things he said, and just watching Chris was amazing. Eric violated... decimated... destroyed him... He could never ruin Chris for him, never. No matter what he did, Eddie loved Chris way too much. That's why he had to do this.  
  
Eric turned the corner of an alleyway, between two large factories. There was a parking lot at the end, Eddie figuring that's where Bischoff must have parked. Alleyways were Eddie's friend, especially for his task at hand. He pulled out his gun, pointing it straight at Bischoff.   
  
"Turn around, Bischoff." Eddie said his voice deadly calm.   
  
Eric's eyes widdened, his face instantly paleing. "Eddie... Put that down..."  
  
"Nah, esevato! I don't think so. You raped my lover! You crossed the line."  
  
"Eddie think about it.... If you kill me, you can't ever be with Chris!"  
  
"I may not be able to be with him anymore, but I wasn't going to be able to anyway. I lost, he loves Shawn. Not me. But that doesn't mean what I saw you do last night better..."  
  
There was no wait out for him. Eric noted this. He knew he was going to die right here. Well... maybe he could get out of it. Eddie wasn't a smart man. A mind game or two may just get him out off it. "Well at least I'll die after getting laid, eh homes? I fucked him hard and long... I made him bleed so bad it probably stained that desk to the point of no repair! So go ahead Eddie! Shoot me. I dare ya."  
  
"Okay." Eddie said with a shrug, firing one bullet right into the thigh of Bischoff. The bullet shattered right through the bone the scream echoing loudly in the alleyway, but silenced by the hum of droning machinery.   
  
"You shot me..." Eric whimpered clutching his leg.   
  
"Yep." Eddie nodded and fired again this time striking Eric in the side. He didn't stop this time. He kept firing enjoying watching Bischoff screaming and writhing around in pain. And that didn't stop. Even after Eric had died, he kept going until all bullets in the cartriage were gone.   
  
Eddie strolled over to Eric's corpse, kicking him hard in the ribs. He felt no remorse. Eric deserved none.   
  
-  
  
"Last question... Who else was in the room with you, Mr. Jericho?"  
  
"Eddie Gurerro and Jay Reso. Jay was in the closet and Eric..." Chris paused for a bit, taking in a deep breath before he continued. Shawn squeezed his hand gently. "Had me tie Eddie to the chair. He made me get on the desk... And then... then he raped me."  
  
The police officer scribbled that down on the pad of paper. "We've got a warrent for his arrest out, would you like a police man to accompany you back to your hotel room?"  
  
Ric frowned at the officer. "I think he's fine. We've got him pretty well covered." He said putting an arm around Chris's shoulders. Jail time wasn't enough for Bischoff in Flair's opinion. He's be out in five, ten years tops! He wasn't about to tell that to Chris however. There was no need to upset him more than he was already.   
  
Shawn drove back to the hotel fron the hospital. It was a quiet ride, all too quiet for Shawn's liking. After working so closely with Chris the past year he had grown accustomed to his banter and was finding himself missing it greatly. In fact, every time he even gazed over to the blonde in the passenger's side he felt his heart wrenching.   
  
Chris was so silent, not even a smile on his face. His hair was loose around his face, hanging in tendrils around his cheeks. His eyes were a dull blue, sad and mornful. Shawn tore his eyes away from the sight and kept his eyes but not his mind on the road.   
  
He pulled up in the hotel parking lot, helping Chris out of the car. Ric followed behind chasing away any photographers he saw. Together they got Chris up to the room and onto the couch. Jay had just come out of the bathroom, instantly wrapping his arms around him. Chris didn't cry that time, and just let Jay hold him.   
  
The hug lasted awhile, Jay letting out a heavy sigh as he nuzzled Chris's soft hair. "Hey, I know... Let's watch those DVDs I bought you for Christmas." He offered trying to cheer up the blonde in his embrace.   
  
Chris nodded and gave him a smile. "Yeah, that sounds nice."  
  
"I'm hungry guys, I'm gonna order a pizza for us." Ric said as he walked over to the phone. "Anyone a vegetarian?"  
  
They all shook their heads no, Shawn settling down on the couch next Chris. Jay popped in the dvd, sitting back in a chair. The four of them watched tv, ate pizza, and just plain relaxed for the rest of the eveing. It must have been one o'clock in the morning when there came a knock upon the door.  
  
"I got it." Chris said getting up. "I was just on my way to get a drink anyway."   
  
The knock at the door came again, this time sounding urgent.   
  
"Hang on, hang on..." Chris muttered as he turned the knob. There was Eddie, looking a mess. His hair was messy and rain soaked, his coat hanging off his shoulders, his wife beater shirt bloodied. "Eddie! What the hell happened?! You're all bloody!"  
  
"Mami... I came to say good bye." He whispered stepping into the room, shutting the door over.   
  
Chris blinked dumbly. "...What? Why?"  
  
Eddie reached over and pulled Chris to him. "Because I love you so much, I do anything for you... And I did something very illegal."  
  
He frowned to Eddie, as the other man began to toy with the material on his shirt. He let Eddie reach up and run his fingers through the long blonde hair. Eddie's dark eyes stared back into Chris's with such a mix of emotion that it confused Chris.   
  
"It hurts because I love you, Chris... And I know you don't love me. You love Shawn." He whispered touching his cheek gently. "It's okay, I won't stand in your way... But I will always love you so much, so much so I can't even comprehend it."   
  
Chris wrapped his arms around Eddie, as the man began to cry softly into his shoulder. His arm brushed up against Eddie's holster... And more importantly, Eddie's gun. His eyes widdened looking at Eddie in shock.   
  
Eddie swallowed hard before speaking, pulling away from Chris so he could look him in the eyes. "I killed him Mami. I killed him for you."   
  
"Eddie..." Chris gaped. "You killed Bischoff?"  
  
He nodded slowly stepping up against the wall. "If they had arrested him he'd be back on the streets again in five to ten years... He'd hurt you and Jay again, Mami... I couldn't let that happen. I would never put you in that danger if I could help it. I love you, Chris. My one true honest love, I'll never forget you Mami... You will never see me again after this night. You stay here with Shawn. He can give you everything."  
  
"Where will you go?" Chris asked grabbing to Eddie's arms. He was crying now, but that didn't stop him from clutching tighter to him.   
  
"I can't tell you, Chris. I don't want you to follow..." He whispered quietly kissing him softly on the cheek. "It's too dangerous. Will you allow me one thing before I leave?"  
  
"Kiss me one more time."  
  
Chris wrapped his arms around his neck kissing Eddie hotly, melting into his embrace, tears streaming down his face. Eddie broke away, kissing the corner of his mouth.   
  
"I love you, Mama Cita. Good bye."  
  
Chris was too choked up to speak, sobbing and falling down to the ground. Eddie touched Chris's hair and face one more time before he left down the hallway. Shawn came up from behind, pulling the blonde to his feet. He hugged Chris tightly, letting him sob and cry. Eddie had done him one up. One that he never would be able to top. When Eddie left... He took Chris with him.   
  
~Shawn's Point of View~  
  
It's been six months since the murder. I've moved Chris into my San Antonio home with me. We spend quiet nights together out on the porch watching the sky, riding horses, and once in a great while hit the night spots. I think after what happened in the King Cobra, Chris lost his taste for clubbing forever.   
  
That's fine with me. I'm just happy having him beside me. He's finally starting to go back to how he was. He's laughing more, talking alot, forgetting slowly. The scar that Eric gave him was still as fresh as the day he got it. It... It... Just won't go away.   
  
And Eddie hasn't left either. I see Chris once in awhile look up into the sky with this weird look in his eyes... I wonder if he thinks about him. He must. When we make love... I wonder if he thinks of Eddie too. I know when I lay awake some nights I hear him mumbling softly. Sometimes it's my name... The other time it's Eddie.   
  
After that night six months ago, I'll never have Chris completely. If only I had gone with him that night... None of this would have happened. And every time Chris gets that distant look or whimpers Eddie's name, I know that Eddie won.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
